Deux en un, le tout à trois
by Flubb
Summary: YAOÏ! Seïshiro ne s'était pas attendu à de tels ennuis... Heureusement, quelqu'un est là pour le soutenir... achevée
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

**Deux en un, le tout à trois**

D'une écriture fine et serrée, Yuto inscrivit le nom qu'on lui indiquait sur le registre des naissances. Il regarda le père du petit Keï TSUKI s'en aller, et partit de son bureau juste derrière lui. On était le jeudi 4 novembre 1999, 18H30, et le jeune employé de mairie avait enregistré 65 naissances. Il portait un pull beige à fermeture éclaire, dont la coupe près du corps, très en vogue en ce moment, l'efféminait encore un peu plus. Yuto marchait les mains dans les poches, appréciant le vent frais qui perçait à travers son pull. Le nez en l'air, il pouvait voir le Rimbow-Bridge qui disparaissait dans la brume du soir. Sous ses pieds s'étendait un trottoir large et presque désert.

Le jeune homme la vit pour la première fois derrière les néons de l'agence Samsung. L'ombre se déplaçait vite, et sauta derrière un sourire de quatre mètres sur deux retravaillé à l'ordinateur. Yuto suivit le spectre, la chose, d'un regard amusé, puis elle disparut entre deux gratte-ciels. Il accéléra, et rejoignit la ruelle où il l'avait vu disparaître. L'ombre en question se révéla être un homme pour le moins baraqué, qui lui passa devant apparemment sans le remarquer. Yuto eu néanmoins le temps de l'apercevoir : Grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt, il laissait derrière lui une odeur aux épices profondes et suaves. Des cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs et savamment décoiffés. Des yeux… Non. Des lunettes. Et un imperméable noir qui balayait le sol dès que le vent s'arrêtait de souffler.

Yuto l'avait déjà vu. Mais allez savoir où ! Il s'engagea dans le sillage de cet homme qu'il pensait connaître (que tout le monde a reconnu) et qui l'intriguait. De toute façon, il suivait au moins quatre personnes par semaine, et ce juste pour s'amuser, alors…

Voyons… Il ne venait certainement pas de la mairie… Il avait peut-être un rapport avec la fin du monde, alors ? Oui, c'était ça : C'était Kanoë qui le lui avait montré en photo, c'était l'un des sept anges. Le Sakurazukamori. Seïshiro Sakurazukamori. Yuto continua de le suivre, essayant de deviner la vie que pouvait mener l'assassin, ce à quoi il pensait, où il allait…

Seïshiro tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la vitrine, et aperçut le reflet du jeune homme qui le suivait. Pas mal. Enfin, mignon. Bon d'accord, tout simplement sublime comme on en fait plus des comme ça. Le pervers de service quitta Tennessee boulevard pour l'une des multiples ruelles qui bordaient l'avenue, et sauta sur le toit d'un immeuble. Derrière lui, Yuto apparut silencieusement. Mais Seïshiro ne le vit pas, ne se retourna donc pas, et accéléra (donc il se mit à rebondir sur divers bâtiments à la manière d'une balle de ping-pong).

Une fois arrivé au Sunshine 60, il prononça une incantation sous l'œil amusé et grandement intrigué de Yuto.

Dans les sous-sols de la Diète, réunion.

Hinoto était là, avec ses deux gardes du corps qui auraient pu être des filles normales. La yumémi avait convoqué tous les Sceaux sous un prétexte quelconque. La réunion se passait dans la somnolence habituelle, quand soudain, tout devint noir. Ils se voyaient pourtant, silhouettes colorées sur fond d'ébène. Mais à part cela, plus rien. Plus de sol, et pourtant ils ne flottaient pas. Aucune limite. Le grand Rien sur fond noir. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, et des pétales de Cerisier se mirent à tomber absolument partout et avant qu'aucun des sept Dragons du Ciel aient eu le temps de réagir.

Une image apparut alors, envahissant l'atmosphère : le Sakurazukamori était là, les bras croisés, négligemment appuyé sur un Sunshine à peine plus grand que lui.

Ils retrouvèrent le sol avec une légère impression de vertige, et la surprise de ne pas s'être fait assaillir. En tout cas, le message était clair : le Sakurazukamori allait s'attaquer à l'éminent immeuble. Sans prendre le temps de se demander pourquoi il les prévenait, le regard de Subaru parcourut l'assemblée et déclara (lui, pas le regard) : « J'en fait mon affaire ». Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'élança au dehors.

Kamui voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais Sorata le retint par le bras :

- Lâche-moi ! Lui cria le jeune leader.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Fit Sorata, la voix douce et la main ferme.

- Rien à faire ! J'y vais si ça me chante !

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir expliquer clairement leur _cas_, grinça l'adolescent.

- Raison de plus, dit Kamui en se dégageant. Subaru ne le tuera pas.

Mais il resta là, se contentant de taper rageusement du pied contre le sol.

Subaru ne regardait pas où il allait, se contentant de fixer le Sunshine qui se dessinait dans le ciel de Tokyo. En dessous de l'exorciste, les images n'étaient plus que des filets de couleurs. Tokyo n'était déjà pas spécialement charmante, surtout le jour, alors là… Subaru prit son élan contre un pilier téléphonique, et atterrit sur le toit du building. Il tendit immédiatement un Kekkaï, tandis qu'il était partagé entre haine et impatience. Mais peut-être n'interprétait-il pas ce sentiment de la bonne façon…

Seï était là, dans toute sa splendeur. A ses pieds, un pentagramme en fleurs de cerisier. Seïshiro prononça un mot étrange, et la veine au-dessus de son poignet s'ouvrit. L'homme en noir avança tranquillement, répandant un filet carmin sur les segments qui formaient le pentacle. Subaru le regarda faire, sans bouger, même s'il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire ça. Il se contenta d'admirer sa démarche nonchalante et amusée, comme s'il ne se passait rien, rien d'autre que son imagination de jeune garçon.

Lorsque la dernière branche fut ensanglantée, Subaru avança silencieusement jusqu'au Sakurazukamori, et lui banda la main de son foulard. « Merci », murmura Seï en repoussant les mèches fines de l'exorciste. Subaru se déroba, pas assez loin pour que Seïshiro lâche son bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas à me tuer ? Questionna le plus jeune avec colère.

- A ton avis ? lui demanda Seï. Simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu te fous de moi alors, tu en profites ? L'accusa Subaru.

- Encore à coté, comme toujours… Non, je te préfère vivant, et si possible pas trop loin de moi. C'est tout.

- Je croyais pourtant que c'était moi, qui avait perdu le pari ! Répliqua Subaru, ses yeux verts se réduisant à deux fentes.

- Peut-être bien, souffla Seïshiro, un sourire –un de plus– mystérieux aux lèvres. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Malgré ces paroles, Subaru recula de trois pas, et affronta le Sakurazukamori du regard. Constatant une absence de réaction, il déposa six cartes à ses pieds et tendit ses deux paumes face au ciel. A l'aide de quelques paroles, les cartes s'élevèrent autour de lui et l'entourèrent d'une bulle doré. Seïshiro lui, se plaça au centre du pentagramme, d'où il fit s'élever une colonne de protection grenat (bêtement rouge, quoi…). Entouré de sa bulle, l'exorciste se projeta contre cette colonne. Son sort se brisa, et il retomba lourdement par terre, le corps recouvert de diverses contusions.

Il se releva sans trop de difficulté, et réfléchit quelques instants devant ce bouclier.

Finalement, il sortit une unique carte qu'il colla contre la paroi rouge.

Comprenant ce qu'allait faire Subaru, Seïshiro ouvrit de grands yeux affolés. L'exorciste n'était pas sans savoir que ce sort allait se retourner contre lui, et le tuer !

Il dissipa donc à la hâte son bouclier, et le sort du jeune brun vint le percuter de plein fouet.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qui apparut s'être passé aux deux combattants. Ainsi qu'à l'observateur mystérieux…

De son immeuble, Yuto vit le Sakurazukamori tomber en arrière sous la puissance du choc. L'autre, le maître du yin et du yang, ouvrit des yeux étonnés qui s'agitèrent en tout sens avant de se fixer sur le Sakurazukamori, mais d'une manière étrange, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Le Suméragi avança à tâtons jusque devant Seïshiro, et lui passa au travers. Au comble de l'étonnement, Yuto vit le Sakurazukamori se figer en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait.

Pour compléter le tout, l'exorciste s'arrêta au milieu du toit, et les pétales de cerisier s'envolèrent sans prendre la peine de l'éviter. Il s'assit sur le sol, et ses yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes. Seïshiro lança un regard fou furieux autour de lui et remarqua enfin Yuto, qui avait apparemment était le seul à assister au combat (ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu l'endroit où ça se passe). Il se précipita sur le blond, qui passait décidément une bien agréable fin d'après midi, et lui adressa un aimable sourire. Mais Seïshiro n'avait pas le temps de jouer et déclara d'un ton abrupt :

- Tu arrives à me voir, toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors ? C'est amusant de me prendre en filature ? Dit Seï en sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Follement, lui rétorqua Yuto.

- As-tu compris ce qu'il se passait ? Lui dit Seï en changeant à nouveau de sujet.

- Expliquez-moi, on verra bien si j'avais compris.

- Pour le moment, contentes-toi de savoir que tu es apparemment le seul qui puisse me voir. Pour les détails rappelez plus tard.

Yuto opina du bonnet, et le brun reprit :

- Maintenant, je te serais reconnaissant de prévenir les Dragons du Ciel qu'un des leurs est effondré en haut du Sunshine 60.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je n'ai pas perdu tous mes pouvoirs…

- Je vous crois, dit simplement Yuto en prenant le chemin de la Diète.

Une fois arrivé, il entra dans le large hall et opta pour les escaliers.

En se demandant s'il n'allait pas se faire tuer dès qu'ils le verraient, il poussa la double porte coulissante qui le séparait du QG de ses ennemis. Les conversations stoppèrent net, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui :

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Saïki avec son habituelle agressivité.

- Je suis Yuto Kigaï, simple employé de mairie et…

- C'est donc votre prénom… Dit songeusement Sorata en se rappelant le combat qu'il avait du interrompre avec lui.

- Il doit avoir envie de mourir, glissa Arashi à l'oreille de Karen, sinon il ne viendrait pas ici.

- Et euh… Pour aujourd'hui, repris l'ange avec un peu moins d'assurance, je viens simplement vous avertir que votre exorciste est effondré en haut du Sunshine 60…

- Subaru ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Kamui en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Rien de grave, le rassura Yuto. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Sakurazukamori, qui l'avait bien évidemment accompagné, et compléta :

- Disons que son combat ne s'est pas passé comme il le voulait…

Kamui n'en attendit pas plus, et se précipita sur l'ascenseur.

- Ce gamin est d'une énergie débordante, dit Sorata se précipitant à la suite de son leader. A bientôt Kigaï !

Yuto salua tout le monde, et sortit à son tour en compagnie de 'son' homme invisible.

A suivre… 

_Ouahou ! Ma première fic à chapitre ! Je veux zé j'exige des reviews zexquis. Essayez de le prononcer à voix haute, pour voir… Bon, ben, les prochains chapitres doivent être plus longs. En espérant que ça vous a plus…(°)_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

**Deux en un, le tout à trois**

Lorsque les deux Anges ressortirent, la nuit était tombée. Les rues étaient éclairées par des couleurs criardes, jaunes, rouges, ou même bleues, variant au gré des enseignes publicitaires.

Et si les piétons avaient déserté, les voitures, elles, étaient encore bien présentes.

Yuto habitait un petit appartement au troisième étage, pas loin du parc Ueno. Petite cuisine/salle à manger, chambre correcte, et l'autre moitié de l'appartement était occupé par une immense salle de bain. Le blond referma la porte derrière son invité, et le laissa seul dans le minuscule couloir. Seï tourna à droite, et découvrit la cuisine. Plus toute jeune. Il revint sur ses pas et enjamba le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle était juste assez large pour que la longueur du lit deux places (of course) puisse entrer, pas un centimètre de plus. Seïshiro se pencha par la fenêtre : taches agressives, voitures, passants. Un gigolo pour lequel il ne put ressentir aucune pitié ou, au contraire, aucune envie. Et plus loin la grande tâche sombre de parc Ueno.

Le Sakurazukamori entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. Apparemment, il en avait pour un bout de temps. Seï hésita un court instant, et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. « Entre. » dit Yuto. Le brun se glissa dans la salle de bain. L'immense pièce était séparée par un rideau, de sorte que Seïshiro ne put voir la baignoire. Enfin la piscine. On entendit d'ailleurs un grand plouf, qui perturba beaucoup Seïshiro qui commençait à s'interroger sur la longueur et la profondeur de cet aquarium géant. Au bout d'un temps effroyablement long, Yuto ressortit de sous la flotte et demanda :

- C'était qui le type contre qui tu t'es battu ?

- Subaru Suméragi, treizième chef de sa famille, maître du yin et du yang, et l'un des sept Sceaux, répondit le Sakurazukamori, morne.

- Je veux dire, se reprit Yuto. C'est qui, pour toi ?

Silence.

Le blond continua donc :

- Le Sakurazukamori ne peut aimer qu'une personne, c'est ça ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui.

- Et c'est lui cette personne ?

- … Ouais.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez comme le jour et la nuit…

- Raison de plus.

- Si on veut… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas toi aussi un Dragon du Ciel ?

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis son exact opposé. Et puis s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pari…

- Ce que je peux haïr les gens qui se parlent à eux-mêmes ! Fit remarquer Yuto.

- Tu comptes rester combien de temps dans ton bain ?

- Assez pour entendre ton histoire.

Seïshiro commença à lui raconter sa première rencontre avec Subaru, la mort d'Hokuto, le pari qu'il croyait avoir gagné, et Subaru, dont le souhait était de se faire tuer par Seï.

- Et tu penses qu'il n'a pas comprit tes sentiments? Fit Yuto. Pourtant ce que tu lui as dit pendant le combat était assez clair !

- S'il avait comprit, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué comme ça. Encore une chose, tu peux enlever ton sort à présent, au point où j'en suis, je ne vais pas te mentir.

Le blond s'exécuta sans broncher, un peu déçu tout de même de s'être fait repérer.

Seïshiro sortit pendant que Yuto se séchait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de l'avoir obligé à parler. Toute façon, il l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre.

Yuto débarqua dans la cuisine torse nu. Jetant un bref regard à l'œil mort de Seï, il s'activa autour de la cuisinière sous l'œil pervers du Sakurazukamori qui admirait ses courbes, les mèches encore humides qui lui tombaient de chaque cotés du front, et tout le reste. Etait-ce pour le provoquer qu'il n'avait pas mis de tee-shirt ?

Yuto se mit à table, et s'assura de quelque chose :

- Tu ne peux pas manger, hein ?

- Non.

Puis, sautant du coq à l'âne :

- Alors, c'était quoi ce sort ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Le sort que m'a lancé Subaru était puissant. Il devait ou me tuer, ou, si ça ne marchait pas, se retourner contre lui et le tuer. Alors va savoir pourquoi je suis devenu immatériel et invisible !

- Et pour redevenir visible ? Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre…

Kamui atterrit en haut du Sunshine, et se précipita sur Subaru. L'exorciste était tombé à genou, les bras ballants, et toute vie semblait avoir quitté ses yeux verts. Le jeune leader secoua gentiment l'épaule du brun, qui se réfugia entre ses bras, à demi inconscient. Il essaya de le calmer, mais Subaru ne semblait pas l'entendre. Kamui prit brutalement peur, peur que Subaru se referme sur lui-même, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé. Il souleva ce corps plus grand que lui, et tituba quelques pas. Une main se referma alors sur son épaule, et l'adolescent soupira de soulagement en identifiant Sorata, qui l'aida à transporter Subaru jusqu'au campus.

Allongé sur le lit, Seïshiro regardait fixement Yuto. Le blond lui tournait le dos et regardait la ville à travers la fenêtre, comme on regarde une comédie à la télé. Un peu bizarre ce type.

- Et toi, finit par demander Seïshiro, qui es-tu ?

- Je ne suis qu'un banal employé de mairie, commença le blond.

- C'est ça… A d'autres. Que fais-tu de ton statut de Dragon de la Terre par exemple ?

- Tu sais, je suis surtout là pour servir le thé à Kanoé et tenir compagnie à Satsuki.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te miner. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester là sans rien faire ?

- Non, je me contente d'observer ce qui m'entoure, même toi. Ça me fait rire.

- J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses te font rire, remarqua Seï.

- Un rien m'amuse, alors je m'amuse de tout, sourit Yuto. Et maintenant, as-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour redevenir palpable ? Car j'imagine que le rôle que je jouerais dans toute cette scène, et ce que je le veuille ou non, ne sera pas celui d'un figurant…

- Non, toujours pas. Mais je finirais bien par me rappeler quel est ce sort. Et je suis certain que participer à cette scène, comme tu dis, ne te dérangera pas. Après tout, suivre les gens n'est pas un problème chez toi.

- Va te faire foutre, lui dit Yuto sans conviction. Puis il vint se glisser à côté de l'immatériel Sakurazukamori. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, le brun lui demanda :

- Tu bosses demain ?

- Oui. En général, le vendredi n'a aucune raison pour être un jour de repos.

- Quelles sont tes horaires ?

- Dix heures/midi ; deux heures/quatre heures.

- Tu t'emmerdes pas à ce que je vois…

- Bonne nuit ! Dit fermement Yuto.

Le réveil sonna, strident, stressant.

Yuto tendit la main en un geste habitué qui réduisit la machine au silence.

A coté de lui la place était vide, et les draps froids (ce qui n'était pas étonnant !). Il se leva, enfila son pantalon crème, une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée, et son pull beige. La lueur du jour encore orangée tombait négligemment à travers la fenêtre, semblant être arrivée là par hasard.

Chassant les derniers vestiges de son sommeil, il essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Yuto salua Seïshiro d'un ton neutre, et partit en apnée dans son bol de café. Il engloutit quelques tartines en silence, parvenant presque à oublier la présence du Sakurazukamori. Presque. Une fois dehors, le blond demanda :

- Que comptes-tu faire pendant la journée ?

- Rien. Je t'accompagne, je passe te chercher. Après tout, une fois que je disparaîtrais de ta vue, je n'existerais plus.

- D'une certaine manière, rectifia le blond, qui ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle.

- Si tu veux, fit Seï en lui adressant un sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à Subaru.

Un léger cliquetis sortit Subaru de son sommeil, et la tête de Kamui apparue dans le chambranle de la porte :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kamui, fit l'exorciste d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ah, euh… Non, rien, c'est bon. Je regardais juste si tu allais bien.

- Y a-t-il une raison pour que ça n'aille pas ? Demanda l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Oui, c'est…Enfin… Non. Laisse tomber.

Subaru poussa un soupire triste. D'abord il ne remarqua pas le comportement étrange de son jeune leader, et ensuite il le maudit de l'avoir réveillé, de lui avoir fait se rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Subaru s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi tout habillé, et descendit donc directement déjeuner. Il s'assit avec les autres dragons du ciel sans un mot et avec un air absent et renfrogné, afin d'éviter les éventuelles (mais plus que probables) questions. Il avala rapidement un bol de quelque chose et partit, pensant avoir remplit son devoir de présence.

Mais il était à peine au milieu du couloir quand Karen le rattrapa, une tasse de café à la main. Elle le poussa dans une chambre, et ferma la porte à clef :

- Alors, Subaru ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça… D'abord quand on rentre dans une pièce, on dit bonjour.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu n'es déjà pas d'un naturel expressif, mais là tu deviens grossier.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te met dans cet état.

- En quel honneur ?

- Parce qu tu n'es pas tout seul, que nous sommes six, six à qui tu fous le moral en l'air et qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Particulièrement Kamui, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- De toutes façons ça ne te regarde pas, Karen. Maintenant laisse moi passer s'il te plaît.

La femme sourit gentiment, et quelque chose de félin se fit en elle. La pyroquinésiste prit Subaru par les reins, et l'entraîna sur le lit. Elle s'assit à ses coté, et réitéra en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Alors, beau garçon, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Subaru ne put qu'obéir, à regret.

Karen se glissa aux cotés de Sorata, qui avait des fourchettes en plastique plein les mains.

- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

- C'est bon. Ça aura prit du temps ses états d'âme.

- Compréhensible, remarque, le justifia Sorata. Et maintenant ?

- Il est partit faire un tour.

Seïshiro regarda Subaru claquer la porte de l'appartement des Dragons du Ciel et avancer le long de la grande allée qui menait aux portes de sortie du campus Clamp. Il marcha à côté de lui, dans un évident et affreux silence. …

Le Sakurazukamori s'arrêta soudainement, cogitant avec force. Il regarda l'amant de ses rêves le dépasser dans une indifférence non feinte, et disparaître à droite du portail bleu du campus.

Seïshiro détacha son regard de la grille à présent vide, et parut comprendre quelque chose.

Il sauta par-dessus toute une attaque des Grosses Brutes (Ducaylon y compris), et se retrouva au cœur de la bruyante Tokyo. Sans perdre de temps, il repartit d'un pas décidé à travers les rues bondées et retrouva Yuto, qui sortait d'un fast-food, avec aux lèvres un sourire engageant. Le blond le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, et ils entamèrent la conversation, le plus discrètement possible pour que Yuto ne passe pas pour un demeuré.

-…Tu penses vraiment que les Sceaux arriveront un jour à contrer Satsuki ? S'exclama un Yuto franchement indigné.

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas ça ne sera pas toujours aussi facile pour elle.

- Mouais, fit le blond peut convaincu. Au fait, tu sais où on est là ? Seï ? Seïshiro ? …

L'Ange se retourna, lançant autour de lui des regards d'incompréhension. Le Sakurazukamori venait de disparaître sans plus de façons. Il observa la rue autour de lui, comme si la cause de cette volatilisation aurait pu s'y trouver : Yuto n'était jamais venu ici. La rue était propre, un peu terne et déserte, avec des maisons bien proprettes, ce qui rappelait étrangement les

séries B moyennes.

A sa droite, une maison avait la porte ouverte. Une présence austère semblait émaner d'elle. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme entra. Et le silence se referma autour de lui. Il traversa un couloir un peu sombre, et tomba sur la cuisine. Propre, bien rangée, on la sentait à l'abandon. Yuto ouvrit le frigo, plein, et encore mangeable (je parle de l'INTERIEURE du frigo, bien évidement). Celui qui habitait ici n'était pas partit depuis très longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, et sursauta en apercevant un jeune homme. Pas très grand, brun, encore jeune. Il lui tournait le dos, et contemplait un cerisier. En fleur. En plein mois de novembre.

Yuto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des Sakurazukamori, aussi fut-il plus intéressé par la jeune personne qui se trouvait devant (ben tiens…). Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le Dragon de la Terre préféra ressortir et attendre pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

Une fois dehors, il ne vit aucune trace du Sakurazukamori. C'était navrant…

L'inconnu finit par sortir à son tour, tête basse et col relevé, la démarche fuyante. Yuto le suivit jusqu'à un bar qui lui était tout aussi inconnu que le jeune homme. Le blond s'assit à quelques tables du brun, et commanda une bière. L'homme était seul près de la fenêtre, et il pu détailler son visage : Des traits fins, des lèvres minces et une peau très pâle. Enfin, de grands yeux verts caractéristiques. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien du Sceau Sumeragi Subaru.

Pas désagréable à regarder…, jugea Yuto. Comme Seïshiro, d'ailleurs. L'Ange replongea le nez dans la mousse de sa bière, et le releva pour découvrir que le Sakurazukamori venait de se matérialiser (du moins autant que c'est possible dans son état) devant lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Seï entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix charismatique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien… Essaya prudemment Yuto, il ne s'agirait pas de Subaru, je le croirais au bord du suicide. Mais il est sûrement tendre et tout et tout une fois qu'il se laisse approcher, s'empressa-t-il de compléter. De toutes façons c'est un peu tôt pour juger.

Kamui marchait en traînant légèrement les pieds. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, certainement à cause du silence qui les entourait tous les deux. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, lui, au contraire. Entouré d'un flot de pensées, Subaru semblait avoir oublié la présence de son jeune leader.

Kamui s'arrêta et lui demanda brusquement :

- Subaru, qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

L'exorciste resta interdit, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension, sans parvenir à ne serait-ce que bredouiller quelque chose. Heureusement pour lui, le brun reprit :

- Ou plutôt, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui ?

Subaru inspira profondément, et répondit d'une voix triste :

- Ecoute Kamui… Je sais que tu es là, à coté de moi. Si tu me le fait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre dès que tu en auras besoin je serais là. En dehors de ces rares moments, je suis, comme il le dit si bien, la proie du Sakurazukamori. Il me hante… Un peu comme ces camés qui vivent avec un manque permanent, je vis avec son image collée sur le fond de ma rétine.

- C'est… Un sort qu'il t'as lancé ? Demanda timidement le plus jeune

- Même pas…, souffla l'exorciste en ricanant. Mais toi, tu aimerais vraiment que je sois plus… Présent ?

- Comme tout le monde, répondit Kamui en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais, Karen m'a déjà assez remonté les bretelles avec ça ! Mais elle a pas du comprendre que je n'y pouvais pas grand chose.

- Karen ? Répéta le leader surpris. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Yuzuriha les interrompit, complètement affolée :

- La tour de Tokyo vient de trembler !

Kamui regarda Subaru de travers, avant de se rappeler que c'était lui le leader, et non l'exorciste. Il ajouta à l'adresse de la jeune fille :

- Elle tremble au moins trois fois par semaine, tu sais.

- C'est une attaque, Kamui, une attaque ! Répondit-elle agacée.

- Qui est chargé de l'affaire ? Demanda Subaru

- « Tout le monde » a dit Sorata. Apparemment, il tient à le coincer celui-là.

L'exorciste fut le premier à s'élancer, suivit de près par les deux adolescents. A leur arrivée à la tour de Tokyo, Sorata était déjà là, ainsi que les autres. Le moine avait déjà tendu son kekkaï et, à sa demande, Arashi, Yuzuriha, Subaru, Karen et Seïishiro firent de même.

« Sept combattants. Sept combattants et six kekkaï ! Enuméra Sorata satisfait. Il ne _peut pas_ s'en sortir, pas ce coup-ci. »

L'homme était au premier étage de l'immense structure métallique, et attendait patiemment que les sept Dragons du Ciel viennent le voir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à environ huit mètres de lui. Il les regardait d'un œil amusé depuis son grand imperméable blanc.

Le premier à attaquer fut bien évidemment Kamui, qui n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps. Comme si cela avait été un signal, les Sceaux lancèrent leurs attaques, sans pitié. Mais l'Ange continuait de sourire, un petit air en coin insolent, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'atteignait et il contrait les attaques les plus diverses avec une aisance décourageante.

Tout bascula lorsque la pointe de l'épée d'Arashi vint laisser une longue estafilade sur la joue du Dragon de la Terre, presque par hasard. Surpris, les Sceaux cessèrent immédiatement leurs attaques, Arashi la première.

Dans l'iris doux et ambré de l'ange, le regard se fit froid et cruel. Les lèvres étirées dans un demi-sourire et des fines mèches ne couvrant pas assez son regard sanglant, il traça dans l'aire un pentagramme bleu, qui avait quelque chose de fluide, comme… De l'eau.

Une étoile à cinq branches d'où partirent cinq dragons d'eau et d'écume qui dévastèrent les Sceaux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tous, sauf un. L'ange fixa Subaru avec un regard d'une rare intensité. Subaru, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Subaru qui s'était pétrifié dès qu'il avait reconnu _ce_ sourire, _ce_ regard.

Six dragons du ciel reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits sur le sol détrempé et l'exorciste restait là, la gorge sèche.

L'homme passa à coté de lui, le frôlant au passage dans son grand manteau blanc.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, Subaru osa lancer :

- Seïshiro ?

- Presque Subaru, presque… Souffla l'homme en se retournant à peine.

Yuto claqua la porte de son appartement et se rua dans la salle de bain :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Seï.

- Souviens-toi que tu m'avais donné ton accord ! Se défendit le brun.

- Ouais, et bien je recommencerais pas ! Figure-toi que ce n'est pas super agréable de sentir quelqu'un s'emparer de toi !

- C'était tellement horrible ? Demanda Seï. Yuto répondit d'une voix terne qui tremblait encore :

- Tu assistes à la scène, et tu penses comme tu as toujours pensé, selon tes principes, tes envies… Mais ton corps, lui, ne te permet plus de traduire ces pensées que tu crois justes, qui ne font plus rien, rien d'autre que te torturer. Surtout, il ne te permet même plus de ne rien faire… Mais de toute façon, reprit-il violemment, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi, le Sakurazukamori tout juste capable d'aimer la mort ?

- Tu oublies au moins une chose, Subaru…, rectifia le brun d'une voix peinée.

Silence, et puis :

- Ouais, je suis pas près de recommencer. Enfin… Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée d'attaquer la tour de Tokyo ?

- Si je l'ais fait… En tout cas Subaru c'est rendu compte que s'il veut me retrouver, il va falloir qu'il passe par toi.

- Et ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de lui expliquer calmement ce qui se passe ? Demanda Yuto d'une voix qui semblait dire « j'ai du louper un épisode ».

- Tu oublis que je suis le Sakurazukamori…

- T'as raison, quand on veut avoir la classe on peut pas tout se permettre ! Répondit l'Ange en riant. Le blond finit de se détendre en valsant sous l'eau (enfin façon de parler). L'Ange assassin le regarda faire, admirant ses mouvements fluides en parfait accord avec son environnement, et puis le reste aussi…

Après un temps d'immersion assez long pour que l'on soit en droit de se demander si le type n'est pas schizo avec un sous-marin, l'employé de mairie refit surface et ajouta en

frissonnant : « Ce regard que tu as lancé quand cette fille t'as touchée… » Machinalement, il caressa l'endroit où l'épée avait fendue la peau, mais plus aucune trace de la coupure. Il leva les yeux vers Seï qui, lui, portait à présent ladite coupure.

Après un silence, Seïshiro ajouta, comme si s'eut été important : « Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'utilisais ce sort. Je ne savais pas quel effet cela te ferait… ». Puis il retourna dans la chambre, laissant Yuto barboter seul. Le maître de l'eau le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, avec un ton beaucoup plus conciliant :

- Comment crois-tu que va réagir Subaru ?

- J'ose espérer qu'il voudra savoir qui tu es et quel lien tu as avec moi. Avec de la chance, il viendra même s'adresser à toi directement.

- Ca relèverait tout de même du miracle, nota Yuto.

Seïshiro se contenta de sourire, et la conversation fut close.

Quand ils furent couchés, et que la seule lumière fut la pâleur d'un réverbère isolé, Yuto ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Il n'y a vraiment que Subaru qui réussisse à t'arracher autre chose que de l'indifférence ?

- Je ne sais pas, concéda le Sakurazukamori. On dirait bien…

- Pas d'exception pour confirmer la règle, alors ?

Et comme il n'obtenait qu'un silence de la part du brun, il reprit :

- L'autre jour je me suis demandé ; le Sakurazukamori est censé être sans sentiments, sans mauvaise conscience ? Et donc, pour pouvoir sortir dans la rue à peu près normalement, il fait semblant d'être un affable gentleman. En tout cas c'est ce que tu fais. Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'inverse ? Ne serais-tu pas plutôt un homme débordant de sentiments, qui revêt sa personnalité 'Sakurazukamorienne' lorsqu'il en a besoin ? Note qu'à ce moment là tu dois avoir des nerfs en acier trempé et un superbe talent de comédien pour tuer les gens comme tu le fais.

- Tu peux avoir la prétention de croire que tu ne m'es pas indifférent, Yuto. Mais si tu te trompe, un jour ou l'autre je te tuerais.

- Je suis curieux de voir combien de personnes sont mortes simplement parce qu'elles ont eu l'audace de voir en toi autre chose qu'un monstre… Conclut-il avec amertume.

A suivre… 

Alors ? Alors ? Ce deuxième chapitre ? Je pense à twa, ami lecteur, à chaque mot que j'inscris patiemment sur mon cahier, puis sur la feuille beaucoup plus propre de mon ordi (meuh non suis pas hypocrite). Mais enfin, j'y pense pas trop quand même, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Bon, ben, review un jour, review toujours, please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédie cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

Deux en un, le tout à trois 

Au campus Clamp, dans leur salon, six dragons du ciel restaient muets devant l'hystérie de Sorata, qui parcourait la pièce en marmonnant des paroles plus ou moins audibles:

- Bon sang ! J'y crois pas ! Criait le moine. A sept contre un ! Enfin six, on ne compte pas Subaru, se reprit-il, acerbe. Et lui paf ! En un coup il arrive à tous nous dégommer ! Exit les fiers et valeureux Sceaux ! Putain, mais qui c'était ce type ! Aucun ange n'est capable d'un coup pareil ! Et lui… Vous l'avez reconnu au moins ? Il lança un regard furieux à l'assemblée, et seul Seïishiro avança d'une voix timide :

- C'était Kigaï, non ?

- Parfaitement ! Merci Seïi. Mais je me suis déjà battu contre lui, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a pas cette puissance là !

- Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa magie, dit Karen d'un ton rêveur. Je n'ai pas compris quoi…

- Depuis quand un maître de l'eau emploie-il le Yin et le Yang ? Questionna Subaru.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, d'abord parce qu'on ne l'entendait pas souvent émettre son grain de sel, et ensuite parce que ses paroles n'étaient pas complètement dénudées d'intérêt et qu'elles laissaient même tout le monde perplexe (admirez la phrase au passage).

- C'est évident, développa-t-il avec une voix qui hésitait entre colère et lassitude, vous avez vu son attaque ? Un pentagramme ! Un aquaquinésiste (on dit comme ça ?) ne peut pas avoir les capacités d'un exorciste ! De toutes façons, il est bien trop jeune pour avoir pu recevoir ces deux enseignements, radicalement différents d'ailleurs. Je suis certain qu'il y a un lien avec Seïshiro, qui, lui, maîtrise le Yin et le Yang.

- Encore ! Ne pu s'empêcher Yuzuriha. Tu fais une fixette Subaru ! C'est toi-même qui nous as dit avoir vu le Sakurazukamori disparaître.

- Non, il a raison, le défendit Kamui. Personnellement j'ai très bien reconnu ce regard et ce sourire en coin.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas lui quand même? Demanda le journaliste, toujours aussi largué.

- Sorata, demanda Arashi, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait de Kigaï ?

- Evidement ! Ou alors c'est son clone !

- Ah ! Donc tu reconnais que mis à part la ressemblance physique, ce n'est pas la même personne ! Le coupa Karen d'une voix ferme.

- Mais moi je voulais quand même savoir… Insista Aoki… Si ce n'est ni l'aquaquinésiste ni le Sakurazukamori, alors est-ce que c'est un Ange au moins ? C'est une huitième personne qui c'est rallié à eux, ou c'est un mélange des deux autres ?

- Un huitième ange ? Répéta Yuzuriha toute étonnée.

- C'est impossible, la coupa le directeur du campus Clamp en débarquant à l'improviste, suivit de (très) près par ses deux acolytes : les dragons du ciel et de la terre n'ont pas été choisi au hasard, ce sont les plus…

Déjà, Subaru n'écoutait plus. Il avait la vague impression que les six autres essayaient de relater leur mésaventure, aussi s'éclipsa-t-il de la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Il referma la porte avec soulagement, et hésita quelques instants au milieu du couloir.

Il ne s'était pas encore décidé quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Subaru ferma les yeux une longue seconde, il savait qui s'était :

- Tu te sentais seul Kamui ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Pas vraiment… Il reprit après un vague silence : Alors, tu crois qu'il s'agit du Sakurazukamori ?

- Non, affirma l'exorciste, Seïshiro ne maîtrise pas l'eau.

- Tu es de l'avis de Sorata ? Tu crois que c'est les deux à la fois ?

- Et comment ils auraient fait à ton avis !

- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Ils ont bien inventé Nataku ! Cria Kamui énervé par le ton de reproche de Subaru.

- Pardon, s'excusa l'exorciste. De toutes façons, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est bien trop orgueilleux pour que la personnalité de sa si fabuleuse personne soit partagée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais, insista Kamui quitte à braver la colère du brun, si les dragons de la terre ont vu un intérêt à cette union, ils auraient pu le faire chanter…

- Et avec quoi par exemple?

- Avec toi, Subaru.

L'exorciste inspira profondément et, n'en pouvant plus, frappa de ses deux poings contre le mur :

- Mais aussi, pourquoi a-t-il ôté sa protection ce connard ! Je ne sais même pas comment il a disparu ! Mon attaque aurait dû ou le tuer lui, ou, si elle n'était pas assez puissante, se retourner contre moi et me tuer.

- C'est justement pour t'empêcher de te suicider, qu'il a enlevé sa barrière. Lui expliqua Kamui tristement (je trouve Kamui vachement mature ces derniers temps).

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est volatilisé alors qu'en aucun cas il devait disparaître ! Et d'abord, comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Se méfia le jeune homme.

- Depuis que je fais attention à toi, Subaru… Souffla le jeune leader.

Le brun resta interdit quelques instants, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire joyeux.

D'un bond souple, il attrapa Kamui par la taille et lui fit traverser la cuisine en lançant un 'on va au resto' à une Arashi et un Sorata, entre autres gens respectables, passablement abasourdis. Allez savoir ce que les paroles de son leader avaient provoquées chez lui…

Fuma caressait négligemment les cheveux de Kakyo. Après un cours silence, le yumémi articula :

- Tu n'aurais pas du lui lancer ce sort…

- C'est pas moi ! C'est l'Sumeragi !

- Arrête, Fuma ! Je suis sérieux ! Pourquoi as-tu jeté ce sort au Sakurazukamori ?

- J'aime bien le taquiner…

- Fuma… Fit Kakyo en colère.

- Comment ? Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est parce que je trouve Kamui bien trop proche de Subaru en ce moment.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre…

- Tu sais que pour se libérer Seï doit…

- Oui. Mais même si cela arrive, Kamui ne sera pas au courant

- J'y veillerais. Et si ça ne l'éloigne pas de Subaru, Subaru, lui, s'éloignera de Kamui.

Mon Kamui.

- Et tu me dis ça, à moi… Soupira Kakyo. En fait tu es simplement jaloux. Mais que vient faire l'autre ange dans tout ça ?

- Yuto ? Rien. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il n'a pas tout fait rater celui-là ! J'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi lui il peut voir Seïshiro et pas Subaru.

Fuma se pencha sur Kakyo, et l'embrassa pleinement tandis que deux bras blanc et frêles entouraient leur étreinte

- Tu es toujours décidé à mourir ? Demanda le Kamui dragon de la terre.

- Oui, répondit le blond.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais…

- Je sais. Je sais aussi qu'à ce moment là tu auras Kamui pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Demanda Karen.

- Je voulais vous demander à toi et à Seïishiro si vous étiez OK pour prendre en filature l'ange que nous avons… Disons rencontrés, ce matin. Fit Sorata.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Karen pour eux deux.

- Tu as prévenu Kamui et Subaru ? Demanda le journaliste.

- Euh… Non, pas encore. Mais je les mets au courant dès qu'ils rentrent. Dit Sorata.

Yuto riait en écoutant Seïshiro délirer sur les doublures capillaires, ces choses étranges parcourant nos vastes contrées et plus connues sous le nom de perruque. Ensuite, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Le coup classique. Yuto traversa sans vraiment faire attention, et la moto qui déboule. Le cri des freins, et la trace des pneus immortalisée sur les bandes blanches du passage piétons. Puis le corps qui s'envole avec violence. La chute est belle, mais le motard s'en va avant la fin.

Seïshiro réagit immédiatement en lançant un sort destiné à ralentir la chute, qui ne marcha qu'à moitié. L'ange noir se précipita et, par réflexe, ramassa le corps inconscient du blond entre ses bras. Tout d'abord il faillit le lâcher en se rappelant qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le toucher, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il se mit à avancer vers un banc. Une fois celui-ci atteint, il assit Yuto du mieux qu'il pu, mais celui-ci resta néanmoins appuyé contre l'épaule de son sauveur. L'ange blond reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et il réussit à s'asseoir assez correctement pour fixer le Sakurazukamori :

- Ca va ? Demanda le brun.

- A peu près, répondit Yuto. Mais il y a 80 de chances que ce soit une connerie…

- J'en déduis que tu es en forme ! Fit Seïshiro soulagé.

- Ah ! Sursauta l'aquaquinésiste, j'ai oublié Satsuki ! Il se leva dans un élan de courtoisie et partit au pas de course, mais il n'alla pas bien loin et Seï dû le soutenir fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais établir un contact physique, Seï. Murmura le blond.

- Je peux… Je n'y vois cependant aucune obligation.

- Dommage, ça aurait changé bien des choses… Glissa sournoisement Yuto.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant l'hôtel de ville ; le blond les conduisit alors à travers un dédale de couloirs tous plus semblables les uns que les autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sous-sol où, et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, le Sakurazukamori ne pu s'empêcher d'être étonné devant l'imposante architecture de Beast.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda la cybernaute.

- Non, répondit Yuto en regardant les dernières connections s'effacer de sa peau. La jeune fille se laissa tomber entre ses bras, et il la déposa sur le sol.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? S'enquit le blond.

- Pas vraiment, avoua la jeune fille d'un ton préoccupé. J'ai voulu pirater un des fichiers des francs-maçons. Ils avaient augmenté leurs systèmes de sécurité beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, et ils ont presque réussi à m'envoyer un virus pendant le téléchargement. Et puis… C'est bizarre, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Beast me faisait la tête…

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, affirma l'ange. Moi je crois à l'intelligence artificielle, et depuis le début je suis persuadé qu'il est jaloux… Pour moi il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Tu devrais simplement passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Mais à la fin, qu'est ce que tu faisais chez les francs-maçons ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Kanoé n'est pas là ?

- Non. Je suppose que son patron l'aura retenue. Mais dans quel étage-ère-t-elle… Pardon, se reprit-il en voyant la tête de la jeune fille. Je sais, c'est de plus en plus pourri…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, le reprit-elle, Yuto… Tu crois que… Que les ordinateurs commencent à ne plus m'aimer ?

- Mais non ! La rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je te l'ai dis, c'est simplement Beast qui te reproche de ne pas faire assez attention à lui. Tu sais, ses sentiments ne sont pas très différents des tiens.

- Merci. Fit Satsuki qui avait retrouvé son ennui habituel, ce qui la rendait un peu distante. Je te laisse cinq minutes, je vais me laver. On peu dire que j'aurais fait du sport ce coup-ci !

Elle disparut dans une sorte de pièce ou de renfoncement, se dévêtit, et fit chauffer l'eau. Seïshiro, qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu à l'écart, s'approcha d'une allure lente et sensuelle :

- Un joli brin de fille, siffla Seïshiro.

- C'est certain, approuva Yuto.

- Peut-être un peu trop sauvage à mon goût.

- Peut-être, sourit Yuto. Mais je la préfère comme ça.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Yuto savourant son immanquable tasse de thé. Seul se faisait entendre le bruit de la douche, loin dans le fond de la pièce.

- Impressionnant, hein ? Fit Yuto en désignant l'ordinateur géant.

- « La Bête »… Elle porte bien son nom ! Déclara le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle peut tout détruire ?

- Non… Simplement parce que c'est tout juste si je sais me servir de mon portable. Alors ce machin là…

- Tu préfères tes pentacles. Affirma simplement Yuto.

- Agir sur la réalité avec de l'irréel, de l'inexistant… N'est-ce pas bien plus exitant que de tapoter sur des boutons (comme JE suis en train de le faire ! (èé) ) ? Attaqua Seïshiro d'une voix suave.

- Si tu réfléchis un peu, tu verras qu'elle fait la même chose que toi, rétorqua le blond. Il suffit de remplacer tes bouts de papier prenant des formes étranges par des séries de zéros et de uns se déployant en harmonie grâce à des signaux électriques.

- Pour ta gouverne, les fils en caoutchouc ne m'intimident pas. L'informa-t-il d'une voix perverse, le mystère Sakurazukamoriesque émanant de tout son corps.

- A qui tu parles, Yuto ? Les interrompit Satsuki.

- A personne, je fredonnais une chanson.

- Ah. Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ?

Seïshiro contempla l'ange blanc s'éloigner vers les profondeurs qu'offrait la pièce, et regarda la scène avec une attention distraite.

- Merci. Fit Satsuki en se séchant. Yuto la fixait aussi intensément que possible, aussi la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte :

- Je suis si jolie que ça, que j'attire même le regard des hommes gays ? Lui reprocha malicieusement la jeune fille.

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse… Fit le blond sans détourner le regard pour autant.

- Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas de voir une femme nue ? Questionna Satsuki.

- Non... Répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Tu es bien le seul !

- C'est que les autres nourrissent des idées peu recommandables, dit modestement Yuto.

- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?

- Disons pas autant. Ou pas les mêmes…

Satsuki posa sa serviette et commença à s'habiller. Elle ajouta :

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais gay.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

Devant le soupire las de Satsuki, il compléta sa réponse :

- A toi je répondrais que les femmes sont trop belles et trop étranges pour que l'on puisse prendre le risque de les abîmer.

- Et aux hommes, que répondras-tu ?

- Je leur répondrais que j'aime voir leurs muscles fins s'étirer, et que j'adore cette puérilité quand, lorsque ils me serrent dans leurs bras, ils se croient capable de me protéger.

- Parfois ils y arrive, glissa la jeune fille moins pour elle que pour lui.

- Cette espèce étrange que sont les hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Bon. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Kanoé, mais moi je retourne avec Beast.

- Dans ce cas je vais te laisser.

Yuto prit congé en récupérant Seïshiro au passage. Celui-ci l'attendait, faisant celui qui ne sait rien.

Subaru avait un peu perdu de son enthousiasme, et finalement cela n'était pas plus mal. Kamui n'était certes pas contre le fait que Subaru soit plus expressif, loin de là, mais disons qu'un aussi brusque changement avait manqué de provoquer chez lui une syncope, et qu'il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'acclimater.

Les deux garçons descendirent tout d'abord le large boulevard qui aboutissait sur le Rimbow-Bridge (et là l'aimable assistance remarque que ma configuration de Tokyo tient sur un mouchoir de poche puisque le Rainbow-Bridge se trouve à 500 mètres à peine du campus Clamp !). Subaru et Kamui traitaient de banalités, mais au moins n'étaient-ils pas réduis au silence comme l'avait craint le plus jeune. L'exorciste tourna brusquement à droite, les menant tous deux dans un méandre de ruelles. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord d'une impasse sale, traversée par un filet d'eau flétrie. Sans hésitation, Subaru poussa la porte d'une maison de vieilles briques noircies. Une odeur âcre s'échappa de la pièce, et Subaru le prit fermement par la main, l'entraînant là-dedans sans plus d'explications. L'intérieure était sombre, les vitres plus que crasseuses, et le sol suintait la graisse. Les corps rendus difformes par la pénombre dissimulaient des visages inquiétants au regard méchant. Subaru se faufilait entre les ombres, mais derrière lui Kamui avait déjà plus de mal à se dépêtrer des mains qui l'accrochaient de manière insistantes. Le leader se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur une chaise douteuse, et la question franchit immédiatement ses lèvres tremblantes :

- C'est quoi cet endroit de malade, Su…

- Tais-toi ! Le coupa immédiatement Subaru. Ne prononce pas mon nom et parle moi fort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Insista Kamui.

Un serveur sembla se matérialiser devant eux :

- Ce sera ?

- Deux bières. En cannettes. Précisa Subaru.

Le serveur avait une vraie face de rat, et se pencha vers le brun :

- Il est pour le fond ? Dit-il avec un coup d'œil appuyé et explicite à Kamui.

- Certainement pas. Répondit le brun d'une voix grinçante.

- Je m'en doutais. Dommage, il m'aurait plu.

- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, cracha Subaru.

Le serveur se retira, n'osant apparemment pas s'engager plus loin. Kamui referma la bouche, il n'avait jamais vu Subaru comme ça. Leur commande arriva, et Subaru reprit son air doux et triste. Il expliqua :

-Ici, ça s'appelle « L'Inconnu ». Tu l'auras compris, ce n'est pas très fréquentable.

Kamui acquiesça en silence et l'exorciste continua :

- C'est un lieu complètement anarchique et hors du monde. Viennent ici tout ceux qui ont plus où moins quelque chose à cacher. C'est aussi ici que tu pourra trouver toute les illégalités possibles et inimaginables.

- T'en a de bonnes, toi ! Explosa Kamui (mais à voix basse). Tu ne crois pas que… Enfin, qu'est ce que tu as à faire avec cet endroit ? Qu'est ce que JE fait là !

- Laisse moi finir avant de t'inquiéter, répondit l'exorciste de cette voix froide presque cruelle qui n'était pas la sienne. La première fois que je suis venu ici, c'était un peu après la mort de ma sœur. Quand j'ai su qui il était et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je viens ici quand je veux être seul. Personne ne viendrai me chercher ici, pas même lui

« Encore lui » nota mentalement Kamui.

- Si un jour tu en as vraiment besoin, tu me trouveras peut-être ici. J'espère quand même que tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds.

- Merci, c'est euh… Gentil de me faire confiance, je suppose. Fit Kamui qui ne savait plus que dire.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, les interrompit une troisième voix, pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à ton petit protégé la manière exacte dont tu es arrivé ici ? Mais non, laisse, moi je vais te la raconter, fit la voix en s'adressant au plus jeune.

Le détenteur des cordes vocales s'assit en face d'eux, sans se préoccuper de leurs airs médusés. Il avait une figure aux yeux trop enfoncés, des ongles sales, un nez cassé qui se tordait vers la droite, et une filasse brunâtre lui tombait devant les yeux. Et effectivement, il raconta.

§ Flash-back §

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sur le pavé un large rayon de lumière jaune et révélateur. Un homme entra, et emprisonna à nouveau la pièce dans son obscurité tandis que le panneau vermoulu se refermait derrière lui. Il était plutôt grand, fluet, une allure qui aurait pue être superbe et majestueuse si ce n'était les épaules courbés et l'expression de lassitude qui marquait ses traits. La salle releva la tête ; de mémoire d'hommes il n'était jamais venu ici. Tout d'abord, les dépravés hétéroclites qui gisaient plus ou moins entre les tables durent le prendre pour un toxico. Le serveur, le même qu'aujourd'hui, s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il s'interposa devant l'inconnu, et lui fit bien sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, qu'il devait partir. L'homme leva sur lui un regard tout à fait égaré, et paru le remarquer. Le serveur à la face de rat ne bougea pas, et le bouscula légèrement vers l'arrière. L'inconnu redressa alors les épaules, révélant un visage lunaire, surmonté de cheveux brun, et une ombre passa dans ses grands yeux verts et tristes. L'assistance ne réagit pas immédiatement face à se beau visage, qui avait en ces lieux quelque chose de déplacé. Puis se levèrent deux ou trois mines patibulaires, ce qui n'inquiéta pas le jeune homme. Il se contenta de prononcer quelque paroles avec un geste bizarre, et toute la salle se retrouva aussi figée que si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Le brun alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges poisseux, et passa commande en rendant à la salle sa liberté de mouvement.

§ Fin du flash-back §

- Et voilà mon jeune ami. Fit la tierce personne à l'adresse de kamui. Tu sais comment il est arrivé ici. Moi je te le dis, il est pas net se type ! Il trafique avec la sorcellerie. Je vois pas ce que tu fais avec ce gars. Par contre, reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse, si tu veux passez chez moi, mon mignon, la porte est toujours ouverte.

Subaru partit d'un grand rire froid et cruel, qui foutu les jetons à Kamui :

- Si tu savais, annonça le brun toujours aussi glacial, que ce « mignon » est presque plus dangereux que moi, tu changerais vite d'avis. Maintenant dégage de là connard !

- Ouh ! Alors comme ça tu es dangereux, jeune homme, fit-il à Kamui, mais son regard provocateur n'avait pas quitté Subaru. Qui c'était levé.

- Adresses-lui encore une fois la parole, et tu me suppliera pour aller en enfer, menaça l'exorciste.

- Comme tu y vas ! Et que vas-tu me faire, hein ? Me donner une fessée ?

La carte partit presque toute seule. Elle se fixa sur le torse du pervers, et l'envoya cogner contre le mur, trois bons mètres plus loin. Il retomba plus mort que vivant, et Subaru l'enjamba sans même le regarder. Il sortit, Kamui agrippant au mieux sa manche. La lumière crue les aveugla un instant, et ils se mirent à marcher. Le jeune leader n'osait plus lui parler. La tristesse avait regagné les grands yeux verts, et Subaru chancela un instant avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Kamui fut prit d'un frisson en repensant qu'il y a deux minutes à peine il était un autre au regard froid, avec des traits cruels et un corps près à tuer.

- Je déteste être comme ça. Finit il par dire.

- Pourquoi tu le fait alors, demanda Kamui un peu bêtement.

- Que crois-tu qu'il m'arriverais si je n'étais pas comme cela ?

- Vas ailleurs, proposa le plus jeune.

- Pas question. C'est le seul endroit où l'on ne me connaît pas. Et jusqu'à présent on n'est jamais venu m'y trouver.

- En tout cas, bredouilla Kamui, dorénavant je ferais attention à ne pas te fâcher…

Subaru rie, et le rassura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour qu'il ferme son clapet. Je ne serais jamais comme ça avec toi…

Kamui prit soudain conscience des trop nombreuses années qui les séparaient. Tiendrait-il autant à l'Exorciste si celui-ci n'était pas venu le chercher au plus profond de sa conscience ?

Le leader prit également conscience d'un fait de la plus grave gravité :

- Subaru, j'ai faim… Murmura-il. L'exorciste ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire :

- Dommage que Sorata ne soit pas là !

- Quoique s'il était là il serait en pleine attaque cérébrale !

Sub l'emmena enfin dans un restaurant, car ne l'oublions pas, au départ c'était pour ça.

- Tu vois, dit Kakyo. Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne marcherait pas.

- Subaru commence à réellement me contrarier…

- Tu devais t'attendre à ce que Kamui ne fasse pas attention qu'à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, grinça Fuma. Il me reviendra vite.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sur que Seïshiro va……………………

- De ça j'en suis sur. Mais je me demande s'il ne devra pas…………… après tout, c'est lui le seul qui arrive encore à le voir.

- A ce moment là, toutes tes prévisions s'effondre, Fuma.

A suivre…

_Et oui c'était le chapitre trois ! Jusque au chapitre quatre sa ira, mais après je ne répond plus d'aucune régularité. En tout cas la fic ne sera pas abandonnée. Et, euh… Flubb l'exigeante réitère : Review ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

Deux en un, le tout à trois 

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque les deux anges ressortirent. Si Seïshiro restait songeur, Yuto ne tenait pas en place.

- Kanoë n'était même pas là, fit-il remarquer histoire de bruiter quelque chose.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Seï d'un ton faussement naïf.

- Bah… Fit Yuto pris au dépourvu. Si tu le prends comme ça… J'ai l'honneur de te demander un combat contre moi.

- Je ne te savais pas si susceptible, ricana Seï.

- Oh, non. Simplement que je te trouve beaucoup plus plaisant lorsque que tu redeviens le gardien du Cerisier, répondit-il tranquillement en plantant son regard dans les lunettes noires.

- Je sais. Répondit le Sakurazukamori avec un sourire satisfait en coin. Je suis irrésistible.

- Je sens que je ne serais pas déçu, s'enchanta Yuto en sentant monter une douce excitation.

- C'est effectivement plus qu'improbable, lâcha Seï en l'emprisonnant dans un de ses mirages.

Là, dans cette illusion, il redevenait le maître incontesté. Il pouvait accorder toute liberté à sa classe qui ne laissait personne indifférent, à sa domination naturelle qui atteignait tout les êtres. Ici, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses mises en scène meurtrières, domaine où il n'était jamais à cours d'imagination. En bref, il y était tout simplement inégalable (et là l'auteur se paye un méga-trip qui vaut au moins une douche froide).

Autour d'eux, le paysage ésotérique n'était qu'un grand Rien ténébreux. Sous leurs pieds, un lac à la surface grise et bleutée qu'aucune vague ne venait troubler. Ça et là, la surface réfléchissante était percée de longs rochés de granite, effilés et tranchants.

Les deux combattants se faisaient face, chacun perché sur l'une des monolithes du lac, tel un aigle et un faucon en chasse.

Seïshiro enleva ses lunettes, et murmura pour lui-même : « Voyons de quoi tu es capable, délicieux petit ange ».

Yuto n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer le spectacle et Le voir dans son plus bel appart. Il lança son attaque, et l'eau se souleva à ses pieds. Une vague fondit sur Seïshiro, perçant la surface à la manière d'une épée. L'ange noir secoua la tête en un petit sourire déçu, que Yuto ne pu qu'admirer, et traça un simple pentagramme. La vague vint se glisser dedans, pour ne plus ressortir. Il se retourna vers le blond et lui sacrifia un regard amusé et sadique, comme lui seul peut en faire. L'aquaquinésiste s'en émerveilla comme il se doit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer immédiatement une deuxième offensive.

Il entonna un chant, une douce mélodie. La voix qui émanait de cette gorge était pure, cristalline, fluide. Un tel son n'aurait pas due pouvoir provenir d'une voix humaine. Même un castrat ne pouvait atteindre ce timbre, cette résonance. Seïshiro fut tout d'abord frappé par cette voix et la beauté que cela conférait à Yuto. Aussi ne vit-il que très tardivement les gerbes d'eau que l'on devinait tranchantes s'élever silencieusement de la surface du lac et foncer sur lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait subir l'attaque de cette myriade de lames liquides, il maudit son inattention et s'empressa de souffler sur une poignée de pétale. Les pétales se transformèrent en une multitude de colibris noirs, du moins c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant, qui vinrent perdre la vie en se projetant contre les gerbes d'eau. Mais ce ne fut pas assez, et le brun se retrouva constellé de fines coupures. Il sentait d'infimes ruisseaux de sang descendre le long de ses muscles, bien vite effacés par une pluie fine qu'il fit tomber. Il respecta un silence avant de déclarer avec un aire très inquiètent sur le visage « Sache que l'on ne provoque pas impunément le Sakurazukamori… »

Yuto, qui n'en doutait pas un instant, sentait à présent une peur glaçante monter en lui. Il y a dix minutes, il aurait juré que le brun était incapable de le blesser sérieusement. Mais à présent… Il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger longtemps, car à peine les paroles du Sakurazukamori se furent-elles envolées qu'il se retrouva ligotés dans les ramures du cerisier, comme l'avait été Subaru, comme l'était encore Subaru. Ses bras et ses jambes se faisaient écarteler dans un feuillage vert sombre, et ne valaient guère plus que ceux de Kakyo.

Le mirage disparu brusquement, et Yuto heurta lourdement le sol, toujours paralysé même s'il n'y avait plu trace des branchages.

- Déjà ? Trouva-il la force de dire entre deux inspirations saccadées.

- Mais qui a dit que c'était fini ? Rétorqua Seïshiro dont le sourire laissait percevoir des sous-entendus peu engageants.

Il pris les deux mains du blond entre les siennes, et les embrassa doucement, laissant deux pentagrammes sur la peau blanche. Là encore, il n'avait réservé ce sort qu'à Subaru, bien des années auparavant.

- Tu vois, commenta-il, tu es ma proie. La proie du Cerisier. Mais si tu veux, toi aussi tu auras droit à des gants.

L'ange noir et l'ange blanc étaient seuls dans la chambre de l'aquaquinésiste. A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le Cerisier frémissait de touts ses feuilles.

Seïshiro allongea Yuto sur le lit, très délicatement. Il le libéra lentement des entraves virtuelles, mais le blond resta immobile. Sans un mot, Seï lui ôta prestement son pull, puis sa chemise. L'assassin s'assit à-côté de lui, et laissa un doigt se promener sur la poitrine pétrifiée :

- Tu as peur, Yuto, lui annonça le Sakurazukamori. Tu sais que c'est dans les minutes qui suivent que ta vie va se jouer. Que tu risques de mourir pour m'avoir mit en colère…

Silence, et puis :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ta vie, alors que tu es un dragon de la terre ? Destiné à mourir avec les autres quand elle sera libérée des Hommes ? Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Pour l'instant, tu ferais bien d'imaginer ce que je vais pouvoir te faire…

- S… Seï… Dit Yuto d'une petite voix, si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce à cet instant, pourrait-il te voir comme je te vois ?

- Oui, petit ange. A cet instant et pour les minutes qui feront ton son supplice, il pourrait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, le disputa Seïshiro tandis que ses doigts remontaient appuyer sur la gorge fine.

Le Sakurazukamori se rapprocha du visage apeuré, et posa délicatement les lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes.

Yuto se détendit, et engagea rapidement un baiser bien plus passionné, repoussant néanmoins la main appuyé sur sa gorge.

Le Sakurazukamori n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et ses doigts experts débarrassèrent rapidement Yuto de ses derniers vêtements. Il s'écarta un instant pour revêtir à son tour la tenue d'Adam, et rejoignit prestement le corps frissonnant pour offrir aux lèvres pâles un baiser enflammé. Yuto était, pour son plus grand plaisir, prisonnier sous le corps de Seïshiro. Il l'écarta un instant pour contempler son corps ; la peau doré était recouverte d'une multitude de fines griffures sombres, souvenirs de leur récent combat. Ainsi strié, Seï avait une allure encore plus féline absolument délicieuse…

Yuto fut autorisé à faire parcourir ses mains dans les vallonnements du corps de Seïshiro, le visage, la colonne, le ventre… Pour remonter pétrir les épaules et caresser la nuque. Le brun sentait le désir du blond battre contre son ventre. Son état, à lui, n'était pas meilleur… L'Aquaquinésiste posa ses doigts sur les reins de Seï, qui en fut comme électrisé. Toujours plus impatient, le Sakurazukamori rompit un baiser et voulut se glisser dans le dos de son amant, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Seïshiro l'interrogea du regard. En guise de réponse, Yuto lui sourit et écarta les mèches brunes qui tombaient devant les yeux dépareillés. Le blond se perdit dans leur contemplation, allant de l'un à l'autre, se noyant tantôt dans une brume laiteuse, tantôt dans un océan brun, doré, sans fin… Après un temps, il déclara :

- Ils sont tellement profonds et pourtant si différents…Ton œil droit est un miroir, neutre, sans parois, tellement beau dans sa blancheur. Il n'incarne plus rien, ne montre plus rien. L'autre est un univers sans fond renfermant tout ce que tu as en toi. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il parait si cruel alors que sa couleur est si chaude…

- Lequel tu préfères ? Demanda doucement Seï.

- Aucun… Murmura Yuto. L'un sublime l'autre…

Seïshiro accueillit la fin de ces paroles avec un sourire attendrit, et Yuto attrapa ses lèvres en attirant l'assassin contre lui. Un instant, juste un instant, l'ange noir laissa aller son corps chaud et épicé entre les bras de Yuto. Il se reprit bien vite, et réussit cette fois à passer derrière le blond. Seïshiro en fit sien, et un cri de douleur mourut sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'un plaisir aussi douloureux qu'intense s'emparait des deux corps et que leurs deux peaux déjà moites s'unissaient l'une à l'autre.

Puis vint le moment où l'on ne pu plus séparer les deux corps qui mêlaient leurs membres et leurs effluves. Seïshiro serra entre ses bras fatigué le corps alangui de Yuto. Qui aurai cru tant de tendresse de la part du Sakurazukamori ?

Les senteurs âcres et suaves de l'amour finissaient de retomber, et dans quelques heures Yuto

se réveillerai dans les bras d'un assassin de nouveau invisible.

Karen avait passé son bras sous celui de Seïishiro, et se serrait contre lui. Un peu de rouge s'étalait sur les joues du journaliste, visiblement gêné, et les passants jetaient des coups d'œil le plus souvent envieux au deux sceaux qui passaient pour un couple. Encore une idée de Karen…

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Seïishiro tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc près de la mairie.

- Ne soit donc pas si coincé ! Lui reprocha la pyroquinésiste. C'est juste pour éviter de se faire reconnaître.

- Je ne suis pas franchement convaincu que cela marche…

- Mais si !…

Quatre heure sonna quelque part, et les deux dragons du ciel purent voir le dragon de la terre qui les intéressaient sortir de la mairie.

Sans savoir qu'il était épié, Yuto ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres. Puis sa main sembla se refermer sur quelque chose d'invisible, peut-être une autre main, et il partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Karen et Seïishiro lui emboîtèrent discrètement le pas, sans savoir qu'en le suivant ils suivaient aussi le Sakurazukamori. Les deux sceaux furent bien obligé de constater que Yuto semblait parler seul, même rire par instants. Soudain, l'intriguant personnage parut être tiré par une force invisible, et il disparut dans une ruelle. Les deux sceaux n'avaient plus qu'à faire demi-tour, emportant avec eux leur perplexité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Se récria Yuto tandis que le Sakurazukamori le faisait atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble.

- On était suivit, expliqua le brun.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Tu sais qui s'était ?

- Pas trop. Deux amis du Kamui dragon du ciel, il me semble.

Yuto vint se blottir contre son assassin, qui enlaça sa taille. Ils repartirent comme si tout était normal, si ce n'est qu'un ange s'appuyait contre un homme invisible au sommet d'un building…

Une fois de retour au Campus, les deux sceaux furent assaillis par un Sorata surexcité qui les obligea tout d'abord à passer à table (of course…) :

- Alors, demanda Yuzuria en se servant un bol de riz, qu'est ce que vous avez appris ?

- Et bien nous sommes tombés sur un fou… Commenta Karen.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, postillonna Aoki, la bouche pleine de poisson.

- Et moi, je te dis que ce type est mytho ! S'énerva L'employée du Flower.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? Les coupa Arashi.

Seïishiro déglutit avec difficulté avant de traiter la demande encours :

- En faite, il paraissait tout à fait normal, il est sortit de son travail, quelqu'un l'attendait. Apparemment une personne proche. Ils ont marché en discutant, puis je crois qu'ils nous ont

vus et nous ont semés.

- Sauf que cette seconde personne était invisible, compléta Karen.

- Mais elle y était ! Réaffirma le journaliste.

- Donc en fait on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé, résuma Kamui.

- Oh, quand même, relativisa Yuzuria.

- Aurait-il prononcé le nom de cette autre personne ? Demanda Subaru avec espoir.

- Non, répondit Karen. Désolé Subaru, aucun signe de ton bien-aimé. Du moins pas chez Kigaï lui-même.

Après ces maigres paroles, l'exorciste se renferma dans le silence. Il en eu un peut mauvaise conscience, le regard que lui lança Kamui à cause de ça était vraiment courroucé.

Et Sorata qui ne s'arrêtait pas de bouffer ! Au moins pendant se temps là il ne s'énervait pas. Il est vrai que l'on avait rarement vu le moine s'énerver pour une défaite, même une défaite face aux dragons de la terre.

- Donc, récapitula Arashi, il faut abandonner l'idée que cet ange et le Sakurazukamori ne font qu'un…

- C'est évident. Confirma Seïishiro.

- Se serait donc une huitième personne ? Poursuivit Arashi

- Mais non ! Le directeur du campus nous a affirmé que s'était impossible ! Rétorqua Yuzuria de sa voix suraiguë.

- Et si on repartait à zéro dans nos suppositions ? Proposa timidement le leader terrestre.

Suite à cette remarque, un ange passa au-dessus des sept sceaux réunis (pas au sens littéral du terme, fort heureusement). Les remarques de Kamui faisaient toujours ce petit effet. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet et imperceptible en direction de Subaru, qui le rassura d'un regard approbateur.

- Non… On ne peut pas être totalement dans le faux, dit Sorata d'un ton désespéré. Pour moi, ce… Ce truck, c'est quelque chose entre les deux.

Personne n'osa exprimer tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas : Que pouvait-il y avoir entre deux anges réunis en un seul, et une tiers personne.

Subaru déambulait lentement au milieu de la foule rapide et compacte de la mégalopole. Chacun de ces inconnus avait un but, une destination, ne serais que celle de rentrer chez soi. Lui, en cet instant, n'en avait aucune. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la baie de Tokyo, lieu iconoclaste car on y voyait se côtoyer merveilles de la nature et constructions humainement sales. A regret, Subaru se rendit compte que c'était exactement les deux enjeux des quatorze dragons ; la baie si merveilleuse, où l'homme n'avait aucun contrôle. Puis la ville si grise, synonyme de mort mais ou pourtant prospérait la vie la plus développée. L'exorciste, délaissa cette métaphore, préférant fixer le soleil, rouge à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus supporter sa lumière. La surface renvoyait une myriade de reflets dorés, et il s'assit sur le sable, s'emmitouflant dans son grand imper blanc. Il regarda les vagues lécher le rivage, et son esprit dériva inévitablement vers Yuto. Car qui était-il ? Ou plutôt, et s'il n'était pas fou – ce qui était plus que probable –, qui était cette personne que lui seul semblait voir ?

Subaru était intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Seïshiro. Au début il croyait faire une « fixette » comme disait si bien Yuzuria. Qu'il se berçait de faux espoir en attendant la chute. Mais non. Seï avait disparut durant leur dernier combat, et déjà ça c'était impensable. Ensuite comment expliquer que Yuto ai su où lui, Subaru, était après ce même combat si Seïshiro ne lui avait pas dit ? Puis il y avait eu l'attaque de la tour de Tokyo, où Kigaï et Seïshiro apparurent comme un seul personnage. Enfin, l'ange s'était mit à parler tout seul… alors que Seï était porté disparu. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, ces suppositions comprenaient un nombre incroyable de « si », et avec des « si » on mettrait la tour de Tokyo en bouteille. Mais Subaru était persuadé que son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi disparaître comme cela ? Pourquoi venir hanter cette personne que le Sakurazukamori ne connaissait, pour ainsi dire, pas ? Car Subaru, et il s'engageait sur une fausse piste, ne doutait pas que se fut un choix délibéré de la part du Sakurazukamori que de disparaître et venir hanter Yuto. Subaru continua dans cette voie… Si Seïshiro avait disparu à se moment là, ce n'était pas par hasard. Et s'il avait chois que seul Yuto pourrait le voir, se n'était pas par hasard non plus. Qu'attendait-il donc de Subaru ? Celui-ci s'énerva un brin. Parce que évidement, le Sakurazukamori ne pouvait pas parler comme tout le monde ! Mais enfin. Il devait rencontrer Yuto, c'était la conclusion qui s'imposait à son esprit.

Subaru, se releva, il commençait à faire froid. Le soleil allait disparaître, et les autres sceaux s'inquiéter. Surtout Kamui…

Sur le trottoir du retour, l'exorciste croisa un marchant de souvenir. Ses grands yeux verts furent attirés par un porte-clef. Très moche. Il représentait une petite bouteille en plastique jauni, avec, collée au fond, une tour de Tokyo d'un rouge déjà plus ou moins délavé. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'acheter. Il ressortit de la boutique un vague sourire aux lèvres. Subaru repartit d'un pas beaucoup plus vif que d'habitude. Maintenant, lui aussi il savait où il allait.

Il accéléra le pas, inconsciemment. Jusqu'à courir presque. Il claqua la porte de campus, tout étonné d'être essoufflé :

- Tu as fait un footing, Sub ? Lança Sorata.

- Euh…

- Tu soignes ta ligne, alors ? Poursuivit l'adolescent. Je suis sur que c'est pour Kamui... Bon, A TAAABLE !

Subaru s'empressa de rire de bon cœur, puis de rejoindre le moine pour calmer les cris de son estomac.

Seïshiro marchait depuis un moment déjà. Quelle heure était-il ? Aucune idée. Où était-il ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. L'invisible assassin déambulait avec dans la tête une sorte de flottement. Seï gardait les yeux baissés sur le trottoir sal. Tout lui paraissait gris. Que lui arrivait-il ?... Un petit garçon lui passa au travers avec son vélo. A bout ne nerf, il hurla pour personne, ou pour son impuissance. Cafard… Cet état d'esprit, le Sakurazukamori croyait que, comme l'insecte, il suffisait de l'écraser pour qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de souvenir. Ce nuisible là tenait à la vie, en tout cas. Il se refusait à disparaître dans un sinistre craquement. Seïshiro repensa à sa nuit avec Yuto. Bien agréable, il faut le dire. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué son partenaire après avoir fait l'amour… Son ange blond restait, avec Subaru, la proie du Cerisier. Allait-il lui offrir ces deux êtres de choix ? Il n'en était pas sur. N'en avait jamais était sur. Le plus étonnant, c'est que pendant ces instants où les émotions se font violents, il avait put réapparaître, temporellement tout du moins. Et il fut bien obligé de comprendre que c'était parce que Yuto était très vite devenu plus qu'important à ses yeux. Que c'est pour cela que Yuto pouvait le rendre visible (car c'était les personnes chères à ses yeux… Son œil… qui pouvaient le rendre de nouveau visible). « Mais alors ? Finit-il par tilter, cela veut dire que Subaru aussi, pourrait faire en sorte que je redevienne visible ! Peut-être même me rendre définitivement mon corps ! Un joli prétexte pour me glisser dans son lit, peut-être le seul…» Juste après avoir pensé ça, Seï se rendit compte qu'il était théoriquement impossible qu'il puisse aimer deux personnes à la fois. Mais comme rien ne tournait rond dans cette histoire… Advienne que pourra. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier Taishaku-ten que son désir de pervers gay en puissance (attention ce n'ai pas un défaut ) se réalise. Parce que tout Tokyo Babylone et 16 volumes de X pour finalement ne même pas avoir droit à un chaste baiser c'est un délit de frustration ! Alors, vous tous qui (et je vous remercie) me lisez, agenouillez vous devant votre ordi et priez Taishaku-ten le dieux gay pour que Seïshiro puisse réaliser son souhait, qui n'ai pas de se faire tuer par Subaru, mais bien de coucher avec celui-ci ! Mais je m'égare. La version soft de tout ceci fait donc : Seïshiro espérait donc pouvoir être comblé de bonheur en réussissant à franchir la chasteté de Subaru (même se cela impliquait d'avoir deux amants, mais là je repars dans mon délire donc je m'arrête tout de suite. Peut-être ce léger pétage de plomb est-il dû au fait que j'écoute les vieux génériques pourris, qui, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, s'étendent de « Tom Sayer» à « maya l'abeille »). Le Sakurazukamori sentit une boule d'adrénaline exploser au creux de son ventre pour écumer (tiens il y a « mimi cracra » sur ce CD…) ses veines à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il pensa à Subaru, tendre créature. (Décidément, « Olive est Tom » est indétrônable . Je m'effondre de rire devant ce générique vaseusement pourri. Non mais lisez moi ça : « Quand on a le ballon au bout du pieeeeeeeeeeeed ! Quand on a trouvé le bon équipiééééééééééééééé ! Une passe, un crochet, et on a marqué ! » Le tout avec la voix vachement convaincu et motivée qui le fait trop pas. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Plus que sept génériques ! J'en étais où…)

A suivre…

_Ce CD est vraiment génial ! Merci à Kestrel 21 que c'est elle qui me l'a gravé ! _

_A présent, Rémi sans famille se ballade avec tous ses amis, mais on en a rien a foutre. Que pensez vous de se chapitre ? En tout cas à 22H30 je me suis bien défoulé. Pour le prochain, j'écouterais pas de musique, promis !_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

Deux en un, le tout à trois 

Yuto marchait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il le vit. Les bras perdus dans son grand manteau blanc, il était assit sur un banc, légèrement affalé. Yuto s'assit également sur un banc, en face de lui, avec (il l'espérait) un maximum d'assurance. Pourvu que l'on ne voit pas ses chaussettes ça gâcherait tout… Quelle futile préoccupation purement esthétique ! Et tandis qu'il fixait le brun avec obstination, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir. Yuto forçait le destin, mais allez savoir si c'était ou non une bonne idée. Et où diable était Seïshiro ? Remarque, en ce moment, c'était mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. L'homme en face de lui finit par lui lancer un regard malheureusement plus haineux qu'intrigué. Le type était mignon, les yeux étaient grands et verts. Bien sur. Ne voyant chez l'aquaquinésiste qu'un regard amusé, presque insolent, Subaru se leva et partit à grandes enjambées. Yuto n'en resta pas là, le rattrapa et l'obligea à pivoter ;

- Subaru, attendez s'il vous plaît.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Questionna l'exorciste plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Yuto, ou Seïshiro ?

- Yuto me va très bien, répondit celui-ci.

Subaru inspira profondément et reprit plus aimablement :

- Bien, et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je voulais connaître la personne capable d'emporter le cœur du Sakurazukamori… A ma place… Rajouta-il tout bas.

- Vous annoncez cela avec un air beaucoup trop serein à mon goût.

- Je peux la refaire, si vous le voulez.

Subaru lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal que vous parliez de lui, fit le brun. Où est-il ? Quel est le lien qui vous unis ? Je veux savoir !

- Vous êtes trop fougueux, si je puis me permettre.

- Ne déviez pas le sujet !

- De toutes façons, je crois qu'il ne serait pas franchement d'accord que vous soyez au courant de tout cela.

- Je commence à vous haïr…

- Vous commencez seulement. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas cet être frêle et délicat qu'il m'a décrit ? Je ne suis pas rustre à se point, tout de même ?

Les yeux de l'exorciste s'éclairèrent un instant, un voile d'étonnement souffla sur son visage. Il eu immédiatement l'air triste. Non bien sur il ne le détestait pas. Il détestait l'ombre contre laquelle il courrait, l'ombre invisible d'un assassin, sans savoir s'il voulait la fuir ou l'attraper.

- Il me rend fou, avoua Subaru. Parfois j'ai l'impression de le détester et pourtant…

- Mais vous Subaru, êtes vous capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'exorciste ne répondit pas. Ce que cet ange lui faisait remarquer, Kamui le lui reprochait. Pourquoi s'être confié, d'abord ? Pour une bonne entente, simplement née de deux personnes participant au même destin. Une simple osmose, qui s'écroulera peut-être dans quelques minutes. Et puis peut-être aussi le fait qu'il soit proche, sans qu'il sache à quel point, de Seïshiro. Il se rappela la question : était-il capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que l'ange noir ? Subaru soupira, sûrement un peu trop fort.

- Alors, quelle est votre réponse ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il.

- Cela veut dire non, n'est-ce pas. Et bien je vous séduirai, moi. Vous vous dite forteresse tenue en siège par le Sakurazukamori, je franchirais ces remparts. Je vous escaladerais, dans le sens du terme qu'il vous plaît d'entendre.

- Si ça vous amuse, répondit Subaru qui ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir offensé ou si Yuto

lui tendait une perche pour échapper au Sakurazukamori.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda précipitamment Yuto.

- Faire un exorcisme.

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Et bien vous ne perdez pas de temps !

- Oui mais je peux ? Le pressa l'ange.

- Si vous voulez, répondit Subaru partagé entre l'indifférence polie et l'amusement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus fait d'avances… Et puis la dernière personne à l'avoir accompagné à un exorcisme était Seïshiro… Seïshiro qui lui aussi avait cherché à le séduire. Pendant un an…

Yuto éclaira son visage d'un sourire radieux, et emboîta le pas de l'exorciste en entamant une conversation qu'il ne suivait que de trop loin. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Dans quel pétrin s'était il (encore ; ça lui arrive souvent ces derniers temps) fourré ? Son honneur lui interdisait de laisser tomber ce qu'il avait annoncé à Subaru. D'où cette stupide idée de le séduire avait-elle put jaillir ? Il n'aurait pas put se taire ! Certes, le sujet était plutôt, voir franchement, mignon et d'un caractère très (trèèèèèèèèèèèèès) plaisant à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Et même si une relation avec lui ne lui aurait pas déplut, ce n'était pas une raison ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus ! Surtout, Yuto s'était-il réellement rendu compte que ce garçon était la proie du Sakurazukamori ? Lui-même aussi, remarque. D'ailleurs, le blond sentait très nettement les deux étoiles aux dos de ses mains, tout comme Subaru devait aussi les sentir. Peut-être que lui s'y était habitué…

L'ange repensa à Seïshiro. Son amant. Il n'allait quand même pas le tromper !... Si ?... Cette idée le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Comment pourrais-il à la fois aimer Seïshiro et la personne qu'aimait se dernier ? Yuto se demanda alors s'il allait finir en offrande au Cerisier. Ça le rendait triste tout de même que le Sakurazukamori n'aime que Subaru. Ne l'aime pas lui. Avec les deux marques sur sa peau, il avait l'impression d'être en sursis. Mais Subaru était toujours là, lui. Et Seï l'aimait. Alors peut-être que lui aussi… Il soupira. Combien de personnes avaient ainsi espéré ? Un rire amer mourut faiblement sur ses lèvres quand il se revit à treize ans, se dépatouillant dans des histoires de premiers amours insipides et mélodramatiques. L'aquaquinésiste chassa ces pensées et reporta toute son attention sur Subaru, qu'il coupa au beau milieu d'une phrase :

- Est-il vrai que le Sakurazukamori ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne ?

Le brun parut surprit, mais répondit par une négation implicite:

- Seïshiro est capable de tout.

- Comment ais-je pus en douter ? Se reprocha ironiquement Yuto.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel lien y a-il entre vous et lui.

- Vrai. En revanche, je vous ai dit qu'il ne serait certainement pas d'accord pour que vous le sachiez.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous non plus ne voulez pas que je le sache.

- Peut-être bien, répondit mystérieusement Yuto. Au fait, nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?

- C'est là. Fit Subaru en désignant un pavillon simple et propre. Il toqua, et attendit pendant de longues secondes que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. Une adolescente au teint pâle, les traits tirés, apparut, méfiante dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Vous êtes l'exorciste ? Demanda-elle abruptement sans un bonjour.

- Oui.

- Et lui ? Ajouta-elle en regardant Yuto par-dessus l'épaule de Subaru.

- C'est mon apprenti. Fit le brun.

La jeune fille finit par consentir à les faire entrer, les menât directement dans la chambre de sa mère, personne pour laquelle ils étaient venus. La femme en question avait la peau profondément ridée, des cheveux blancs épars qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et surtout, elle dégageait une impression d'ultime vieillesse. Alors que sa fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans… La vieille femme était encrée sur un fauteuil à très haut dossier, comme si elle appartenait au fauteuil. La jeune fille leur expliqua le plus rapidement possible que sa mère n'avait en réalité qu'une quarantaine d'année, mais qu'elle avait prit cet… aspect ? Depuis la mort de sa propre mère. Subaru n'eu pas besoin de plus de détails, il était presque courant que des personnes revêtent les trait d'autres personnes, mortes, et qui leur étaient chères.

A l'aide de paroles aussi claires que 'Shû Kin Tchi At… At…Atchoum jemeu su i en rumé' ainsi que d'une bonne dose de pentagramme, L'exorciste eu tôt fait de ramener la femme à son âge normal, puis de disparaître avec les premières effusions de larmes d'un bonheur dignes de Kotori !

Yuto ressortit derrière Subaru, une expression étrange sur le visage. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié le « travail » de Subaru. Ils marchèrent en silence, le blond n'ayant pas le cœur à l'ouvrir, et le brun ne voulant pas l'ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, Subaru émit tout de même un son, un drôle de son…

- Hn ! Je… Je vais… Fit il d'une voix faible.

Yuto se précipita pour que Subaru s'écroule entre ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'ange.

- Mmh… Fatigué, gémit difficilement le sceau. Sixième exorcisme de… La journée… Trop d'effort…

L'aquaquinésiste souleva le corps fin et léger – presque trop – et l'emmena du mieux qu'il put jusqu'au campus.

Lorsqu'il eut sonné, se fut Yuzuria qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Ah ! Subaru ! S'écria cette dernière.

Ni une ni deux, Kamui bondit dans l'entrée, suivit de près par Arashi et Sorata.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ! S'exclama le leader en se précipitant pour récupérer le corps quasi inerte contre lui.

- Mais rien, bien au contraire, se défendit Yuto d'un air désolé.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Que c'est il passé !

- Calme toi, Kamui, dit Sorata en posant une main très ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je suis sur que Kigaï n'y est pas pour grand-chose. Puis, se tournant vers ledit dragon de la terre ; et bien, Yuto, vous finissez par devenir un habitué ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il se passe entre Subaru et vous plus de chose qu'entre moi et Arashi, même s'il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas très dur (il n'évita pas la claque de la prude et convoitée jeune fille).

- Allons… Fit Yuto dans une fausse modestie, tout ça alors que je n'ai fais que le ramener deux fois à moitié mort à son domicile… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a mieux comme sortie romantique ?

- Bof, répondit le moine ésotérique, si vous vous basez sur moi et cette charmante jeune fille (ce coup-ci la claque passa trop haut) il n'y a pas mieux, non.

- Haha ! Très juste, très juste…

- Alors, reprit plus sérieusement Sorata, que c'est-il passé cette fois ?

- Il est tombé de fatigue après un exorcisme.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé, bougonna Sorata. Bon, et bien merci de ce geste altruiste… Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin…

- Je crois en effet que ça ira. Au plaisir, Sorata.

Yuto repartit dans une allée du campus, il ne savait pas laquelle. Le chemin était ombragé, et partout autour de lui courait de jeunes enfants.

Les élèves ne faisaient pas attention à lui, pas plus qu'il ne faisait attention à eux. Deux univers se croisant sans se mêler.

Un cerisier lui mit les points sur les i. Depuis plusieurs heures, une angoisse atrabilaire (ceci est un synonyme de 'irascible' que j'ai trouvé très joli) évoluait au fond de lui. Sa rencontre avec Subaru n'avait pas réussie à la dissiper. Mais le fait était qu'un vide se faisait sentir à sa droite, la où sa main aurait due se refermer sur celle de Seïshiro. Où était-il passé ? Une fois sortit du campus, il fut pris d'une peur panique comme il en avait rarement eu sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il courait presque, la gorge nouée et les yeux qui ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, il le savait. Mais cette angoisse sourde et muette mourait dans sa gorge bloquée, rebondissant dans son ventre en un écho lugubre. Une peur qui le laissait là, avec des jambes qu'il ne sentait plus et qui peinaient à le porter. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Seïshiro était juste absent, il pouvait être n'importe où. Mais… Et si il avait trouvé le moyen de réapparaître ? S'il l'avait du même coup abandonné ? Ou pire, s'il avait totalement disparu ? Non ! Non ! Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Seï n'avait PAS pu disparaître. Il était forcément quelque part, il finirait par revenir. Mais et si quand même… Yuto se pris la tête entre les mains, son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Les mains tremblantes, il essuyât la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Non. De toutes façons, c'était impensable qu'il puisse perdre le Sakurazukamori. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qui s'était passé, Pas après ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Rien ni personne ne pouvait tuer l'ange noir. S'il le perdait… Sa gorge se noua un peu plus… Ne pas y penser… Le vide serait incomparable. Ne pas y penser… Il se considérerait comme disparu avec lui. Ne pas y penser… Il n'aurait plus de raison pour attendre la bataille finale. Ne pas y penser… Il ferait changer le destin qu'on lui avait prédit en se donnant la mort. Ne pas y penser… Il ne verrait plus le jour se lever, la nuit seule resterait. Une nuit noire pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'oublier. Ne pas y penser… De toutes façons si Seï était rayé de la carte, il finirait fou. C'était obligatoire. Ne pas y penser… Cet homme valait-il ces pensées mélodramatiques ? Certainement. Ne pas y penser… Ce serait pour le brun et pour le blond une ultime insulte que ces pensées ne se réalisent pas. Mais il n'avait pas put disparaître, de toutes façons. Oh ! Arrêter ce flot de pensées. L'arrêter, ne pas y penser… Que la raison s'éteigne, ne pas y penser… Ne pas y penser… Ne pas y pen…

Yuto courrait sur le trottoir mouillé. Ses jambes dont il avait perdu conscience fonctionnaient à l'instinct. Pour fuir. Pleuvait-il ? Ou était-ce des larmes qui brouillaient son visage ? Puis il tomba. Tomba de trop haut. Tomba beaucoup plus bas que la distance qui existait entre lui et l'asphalte.

Yuto sentit qu'il finissait de se décrocher de la réalité. Il su qu'il s'entraînait au plus profond de son inconscient. L'aquaquinésiste savait ce qui venait d'arriver, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Comme l'avait fait Subaru en perdant sa sœur. Et Kamui, bien avant lui. Etrange qu'il pense à l'exorciste en cet instant…

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Peut importe. Qu'allait il voir ? Le Sakurazukamori sans aucuns doutes.

Seïshiro sautait d'immeuble en immeuble en défiant les lois de la pesanteur (établies par Newton qu'on se demande comment il faisait pour penser encore après s'être pris une pomme sur la tronche, même que je suis sur que c'est la méchante sorcière de blanche-neige qui était dans l'coup, mais ça n'a strictement rien avoir avec cette sublississime scène où Seïshiro rebondit contre les bâtiments tel la balle de ping-pong moyenne. Mais je disais avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre par Mr Newton, Walt Disney et moi-même :)

Seïshiro sautait d'immeuble en immeuble, défiant les lois de la pesanteur et le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux tentant vainement de s'opposer à lui. Il redescendit sur terre et se ramassa sur lui-même, félin. Il monta les escaliers en silence et poussa la porte de l'appartement. A l'intérieure devait se trouver Yuto, qui viendrait se blottir contre lui. Il referma la porte, tout aussi silencieusement. L'appartement sombre semblait figé. Une atmosphère vide de toute présence, il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller les pièces pour le savoir. Il n'était pas inquiet (lui), son ange blanc avait très bien pu avoir une cours à faire, où n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il irait le chercher. Le Sakurazukamori repartit dans le ciel de Tokyo à la recherche de son amant.

Il parcourait le centre de la ville depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il le vit. Yuto était là, affalé sur le trottoir sale de tout son long, légèrement sur le flanc droit. Les passants autour de lui l'évitaient soigneusement, le prenant sûrement pour un ivrogne. Le bout de ses doigts était bleui par le froid, et les deux pentagrammes avaient rougis sur ses mains. Il ne portait pas encore de gants… Et cette femme qui passe, un air répugné sur le visage. Comment peut-elle ? Il a l'air si seul sur le trottoir, si faible, si désespéré… Fragile. Seïshiro se précipita au travers des passants et blottit le corps contre sa poitrine. Il se prit alors d'une haine entière et effroyable pour l'humanité entière et ses passants qui déambulaient avec indifférence.

Trop de sentiments, trop d'émotions violentes, le Sakurazukamori réapparut au milieu de la rue et enleva le corps inconscient.

Kamui déposa une nouvelle fois le corps de Subaru sur son lit (dit donc, il a un nombre considérable d'inconscient dans ce bazar !). Une fois de plus, il resta veiller à ses cotés. L'exorciste dormait paisiblement, ce qui soulagea l'adolescent. Le trop jeune leader s'enfonça dans un fauteuil et fit reposer sa tête entre ses mains. Il regardait Subaru dormir, et pour la première fois, s'aperçut qu'il pouvait être beau. Le visage ainsi détendu, des mèches brunes barrant son front et les paupières closes sur les grands yeux verts. Puis le cou, et plus bas le drap qui moulait, la taille et les jambes fines. Kamui se reprit. Il pensait à Subaru, là ! Un mec, et puis son meilleur ami surtout.

Un jour, pensait-il, il lui ressemblera. Il trouvera la même force, le même courage pour protéger l'exorciste. Et Fuma… Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à récupérer. Un jour, comme Subaru, il arriverait à se battre contre la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Pour son souhait. Il soupira longuement…

Subaru émergea lentement des bras de Morphée. Pas trop vite, encore un peu de paix. Ne pas refaire surface et essayer de rester en équilibre, à mi-chemin entre les mondes du conscient et de l'inconscient. Une main était posée sur la sienne, qui la caressait doucement. Imperceptiblement. C'était certainement celle de Kamui, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Il ouvrit les yeux à regret, comme toujours, pour croiser le regard améthyste de son leader. Ce regard… Etait-il froid ou amical ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Amicale, sûrement. Mais Kamui était quelqu'un qui ne connaissait que les extrêmes. Tant de rancœur et de tendresse dans une seule et même personne, c'était à peine possible. A la fois si faible et si dur avec tout le monde. Un être si jeune, presque un enfant. Un enfant pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie si son souhait n'était pas de se faire tuer par le Sakurazukamori.

Oui définitivement, il n'aurait pas put être quelqu'un d'autre que « Kamui ». Ou plutôt, « Kamui » n'aurait pas put être quelqu'un d'autre.

Subaru vit l'adolescent bouger les lèvres, les sons arrivèrent à retardement :

- Ca va ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, dit Subaru. Simplement de la fatigue.

- Je peux rester discuter ?

- Bien sur, répondit l'exorciste en s'enfonçant paresseusement sous la couette. Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? S'enquit le maître du Yin et du Yang.

- Quelques heurs, je crois.

- Et tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ?

- Euh… Fit Kamui. Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas.

Subaru soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et toi, reprit le jeune homme aux yeux violets, comment se fait-il que ce soit précisément Yuto qui t'est ramené ?

- Il est venu m'aborder alors que j'étais dans un parc.

- Et que c'est-il passé ?

- Il a voulut m'accompagner à l'exorcisme.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ? S'étonna Kamui.

- Oui, répondit Sub avec un ton qu'il voulait détaché, tu sais, à part la fin du monde, rien ne nous oppose aux dragons de la terre…

- Ca ne te suffit pas, toi, la fin du monde ? Le sort de la terre passe après ?

- Non, reprit Subaru, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tant qu'ils ne détruisent pas de kekkai, les sceaux pourraient vivre en bonne entente avec les anges…

Kamui prit une adorable moue boudeuse, puisque il ne pouvait pas se fâcher avec son aîné.

L'exorciste roula sur le dos puis décida d'ajouter :

- Tu sais, il est vraiment bizarre ce type. Je comprends Karen. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air de parler tout seul, mais il a, par exemple, refusé de me dire quel lien il avait avec Seïshiro. Et puis, continua Subaru, hésitant, mais ne pouvant garder ça pour lui, il… Ne le répète pas, mais il c'est mit en tête de me séduire…

- Quoi ? clama Kamui.

- Oui, pour prouver que je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que le Sakurazukamori je crois, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me séduire. Et… Seï avait fait presque la même chose…

- Ah ! Nous y voilà ! S'énerva le leader terrestre. Le Sakurazukamori, encore et toujours lui ! Partout ! C'est chiant à la fin…

- Essaye de comprendre, Kamui ! Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est lancé le défi de me séduire. Et puis même dans son comportement il me fait penser à Seïshiro (Subaru guette la réaction de Kamui). Seïshiro avant, précisa-il, quand je ne savais pas qu'il était le Sakurazukamori. Et ça a beau être un ange, il n'empêche que Yuto fait attention à moi, comme Seï avant. Peut-être que lui il a en plus une bonne part d'ironie.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que le Sakurazukamori n'est pas ironique ?

- Il ne l'était pas avant, fit remarquer Subaru avec acidité.

Silence, puis Kamui reprit d'une voix douce :

- Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux, Sub, par hasard ?

- Moi ? Fit l'exorciste étonné. Non, je… Enfin déjà il y a Seïshiro… Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Si je t'ai confié tout ça…

- Je pense, commença précautionneusement Kamui, que tu devrais en profiter et te forcer à l'aimer. Je veux dire, peut-être que si tu te persuadais que tu l'aimes, ça te libèrerais du Sakurazukamori…

- Tu crois vraiment ? Tu prend son partit alors, finalement. Fit l'exorciste, sceptique.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu ne perds rien à essayer.

Subaru soupira. Devait-il écouter cet adolescent bien plus jeune que lui ? Quand il y repensait, ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement tout les deux. Et en même temps, se serait peut-être un moyen de percer le dernier mystère de Seïshiro, bien que la méthode ne soit pas très vertueuse… Ne sachant trop que penser, il soupira de nouveau. Ce qui ne fut d'aucune efficacité.

Seïshiro déposa le corps du blond dans son appartement du troisième étage. Au fond de sa poitrine, le cœur qu'il n'était pas censé avoir battait doucement la chamade.

Il s'assit à coté de Yuto, sachant ce qu'il devait faire, hésitant parce qu'il pouvait le blesser. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et prononça les paroles attendues en posant sa main sur le front de Yuto. La formule vint, hésitante d'abord, puis de plus en plus sûre. Le Sakurazukamori ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sort. Un peu de nouveauté ne lui ferait pas de mal, et le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle, si ça lui permettait de visiter le subconscient de son ange blanc.

Il sentit le monde s'effacer autour de lui, pour être peu à peu remplacé par un bleu claire et limpide. De l'eau, bien sûr. Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait nager, il se contenta de se laisser tomber. Pouvait-il respirer ? Oui. L'ange noir sentit le fluide détendre agréablement ses muscles. L'impression que le temps s'arrête, et pouvoir se mouvoir de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, de bas en haut surtout. Sentiment d'absolu liberté. Presque à regret, Seï quitta la colonne d'eau pour atterrir sur la surface glacée d'un lac. L'eau faisant un plafond au-dessus de lui. Il porta un regard circulaire, et aperçu deux Yuto, assis en tailleur, le menton entre les mains. Il s'approcha dans leurs dos, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarquèrent. Le Yuto de gauche dégageait une douce chaleur. Il regardait ce qui apparaissait comme des fumées colorées qui se mouvaient pour reformer la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Celui de droite en revanche était froid, et dégageait une intense tristesse. Et peut-être de la détresse. Devant lui, les fumées étaient grises et formées ses traits à lui, Seïshiro, s'effaçant continuellement. L'assassin préféra ne pas savoir ce qui avait mit l'ange dans cet état là, mais comprit néanmoins que les Yuto regardaient les deux derniers évènements importants de la vie de 'son' Yuto. Il s'approcha de celui de droite, et posa une main sur son épaule ? Le Yuto se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira. Sans un mot, Seïshiro le prit par la main et l'emmena remonter la colonne d'eau. Cela s'appelle repartir comme on est venu. Peut-être étaient-ils repartis un peu trop vite, si le Sakurazukamori avait regardé plus attentivement, il aurait remarqué un troisième Yuto, regardant fixement son après-midi avec Subaru…

Yuto ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Seïshiro. Se dernier revenait de loin, et se releva comme

Au ralenti. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent de ce qui venait passer, chacun sait qu'il y a des choses à garder sous silence. L'ange blond rejoint son amant, qui s'était levé et accoudé à la fenêtre. Le Sakurazukamori dévisageait le monde avec un regard fixe, un regard au singulier, puisque il était borgne (que ce terme est péjoratif !). Yuto se glissa devant son assassin, entre ses bras et la vitre. Seï le prit dans ses bras, et serra. Fort.

A quoi était-il donc en train de penser ?

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais l'étreinte n'était pas brutale. Juste… Passionnée. Un mot qui sonnait étrange lorsqu'on parlait du Sakurazukamori.

Dehors passait un passant (peu d'autres choses peuvent passer). Il leva la tête, et ne comprit pas pourquoi se jeune homme, blond à la fenêtre, se blottissait contre le vide en fermant les yeux dans un frisson enfiévré.

A suivre…

_Vwalà donc le cinquième chapitre, et à minuit moins vingt l'ordi est en surchauffe. Bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé la plupart de mes scènes. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce n'est qu'une impression. Après tout on ne peut pas être juge de ses œuvres… Mais si vous voulez me rassurer, review ! Ca me stimulera peut-être pour le sixième chapitre que je n'ai même pas commencé à écrire_...


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

Deux en un, le tout à trois 

Subaru releva la tête de son livre : Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre ; cinq heures. Du matin. Quel était le sceau à être, tout comme lui, sujet à l'insomnie ? Une lumière plus vive s'alluma, obligeant l'exorciste à cligner des yeux. C'était donc kamui, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil :

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda poliment Subaru.

- Je dormais, répondit celui-ci dont seul le corps était sortit de sous la couette. Et toi ?

- Moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, répondit le brun.

Le silence plana longtemps entre eux, avant que Subaru ne se décide à fermer totalement son livre. « Je vais faire un tour », dit-il à l'attention du jeune homme. « Tu m'accompagnes ? » Le leader ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit s'habiller en vitesse. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils marchaient tout deux dans les rues désertes et humides de la mégalopole-Tokyo. Le fond de l'air était froid et rosissait leurs joues. L'hiver était déjà là, alors que le jour ne se lèverait pas avant un petit moment. Kamui frissonna dans son manteau. Subaru ne s'en aperçut pas, il aimait le froid.

La ville était figée. Blafarde, on aurait dit une carte postale en noir et blanc. Carte postale dans laquelle évoluaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Là, juste à l'instant et sans savoir pourquoi, Kamui eut presque peur de l'exorciste. D'apparence si froide, et calme comme s'il faisait partit intégrante de la vie. Etre immuable qui n'aurait pas dû vieillir, un détachement blasé un rien trop grand pour qu'il paraisse réel.

A l'aide d'un air lunaire sur le visage, il marchait les mains dans les poches et, fait rare, le nez au vent. Et s'il n'était qu'une coquille vide ? Kamui ne comprit pas pourquoi il eu cette pensée, alors qu'il savait très bien que Subaru était l'une des personnes les plus vivantes qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Mais en cet instant, légèrement en retrait de l'exorciste, il le regardait sans oser lui parler, le cœur battant légèrement trop vite pour être tranquille.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Bredouilla soudainement Subaru.

L'adolescent leva un regard étonné, voir ahuri, sur l'exorciste. En réponse à ceci, le jeune homme répondit cela :

- C'est la maison du Sakurazukamori…

- Ah… Fit simplement Kamui qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Le leader ne lui demanda pas de s'expliquer, et le sceau ne chercha pas à le faire.

- Tu veux bien entrer ? Demanda Subaru.

Euh… Oui ? Répondit Kamui. Mais… Il n'est pas chez lui ?

- Il n'y est que pour enterrer ses cadavres. Et puis tu oublis qu'il a disparu.

- Ah… Refit Kamui. Je… J'avoue ne jamais m'être posé la question de savoir où pouvait bien habiter le Sakurazukamori !

- Je crois que l'appartement n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis que je le connais. Dit le plus âgé avec un brin de nostalgie.

- Ça fait combien de temps, au bout du compte ?

Les dragons du ciel traversèrent l'appartement, que Kamui trouva simple et presque accueillent, mais un peu trop sombre. Seul signe qu'un Sakurazukamori pouvait habiter – ou avoir habité – en ces lieux. L'exorciste entra dans le jardin, et répondit à la question de son leader :

- La première, la toute première fois, lorsqu'il a fait de moi sa proie, c'était il y a dix-huit ans. J'en avais alors sept et lui seize. C'était ici (Subaru désigna un endroit précis sous le Cerisier). Après, lorsque comme promis on s'est retrouvé et qu'il se faisait passer pour un gentil vétérinaire, j'en avais seize. Lui vingt-cinq.

- Et maintenant ?

- Aujourd'hui j'en ai à mon tour vingt-cinq. Lui je ne sais pas s'il en a encore.

Subaru se tus. Kamui respecta ce silence et fixa le Sakura. Il était grand pour un cerisier. Ses ramures longuement entrelacées donnaient à peine droit au vent de les secouer. Les feuilles, si toutes fois il en avait, étaient recouvertes d'un manteau tacheté, une robe blanche presque vivante et parsemée de rouge… Derrière l'arbre, ce presque-être, le jour. Quelques rayons qui entouraient le Cerisier d'un halo jaune. Vraiment étrange se rouge. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce que venait aire se camélia, juste à côté. L'exorciste semblait définitivement ailleurs, ou en tout cas pas avec lui. Kamui se releva, et se glissa doucement dans la maison derrière Subaru, le laissant seul. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Fuma caressait les cheveux de Kakyo, en espérant le réveiller. Le yumémi ouvrit ses yeux ambrés sur son leader. Un « son » très possessif.

- Tu as rêvé ce que je pars faire ?

Le blond cligna longuement des yeux en signe d'acquiescement.

-Finalement, reprit Fuma, tu auras eu raison une fois de plus. Comme toujours…

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenus que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, dit Kakyo. Et qu'il se passerait même l'inverse. Tu croyais vraiment que Kamui allait se réintéresser à toi parce que le Sakurazukamori avait disparut ?

- Je croyais surtout que Subaru allait s'éloigner de lui pour chercher Seïshiro ! Et puis au départ, c'est le Suméragi qui devait arriver à le voir. S'il n'y avait pas eu Yuto…

- Je ne chercherai plus à savoir comment fonctionne ton cerveau…

- Ah oui ? Le taquina Fuma.

- …

Kamui marchait vers la nuit, tournant le dos aux premières lueurs. Le cœur un peu triste, il avait laissé Subaru à ce qu'il restait du Sakurazukamori. Il tourna à droite, et ça y est il était perdu. Le leader lycéen continua d'avancer, il ne devait pas être trop loin du campus. Celui-ci devait se trouver un peu plus devant lui. Ou peut-être sur la droite ?... Le soleil envoyait quelques rayons trop froids pour le réchauffer.

Il déboucha sur une place à peine plus éclairée que la rue qu'il venait de quitter. Kamui entendit un bruit derrière lui, un son très faible mais net. Il s'arrêta et pivota pour identifier la cause du bruit. Noire par contraste à l'aube naissante se dessinait la silhouette de Fuma :

- Bonjour, Kamui. Commença le maître des dragons de la terre. Tu ne viens plus souvent me voir ces derniers temps…

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lança férocement le leader terrestre

- Ce que je veux ?... Reprit pensivement Fuma. Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… Mais faut il une bonne raison pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Fuma ! Grogna Kamui qui paniquait presque.

- En d'autres circonstances, je serais bien venu te demander de sortir avec moi, annonça Fuma d'un ton lointain. Mais aujourd'hui je suis simplement venu te rappeler quel est ton souhait…

Avec une rapidité étonnante, Fuma se jeta sur Kamui. Il le serra à la gorge en le plaquant contre un mur :

- Alors, rappelle-moi, quel est ton souhait, déjà ?

D'une puissante boule d'énergie, l'adolescent envoya voler le leader des anges.

- Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça ? Fit ce dernier. Bien… Très bien… Il lécha sa lèvre d'où partait un filet de sang. Il sourit un peu, et projeta à nouveau son adversaire contre le mur, qui commençait à se fissurer légèrement.

- Je te le répète une dernière foi, Kamui… Il posa un pied sur le ventre du leader, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Quel est ton souhait ?

- C'est de… Ramener… Le… Vrai… Fuma… Haleta le jeune homme dont les yeux améthystes avaient perdus toute assurance.

- Ah oui ? Fit ironiquement (mais est-ce à préciser) le leader terrestre. Alors pourquoi est-tu agglutiné à ce sceau, le Suméragi, plutôt que d'essayer de réaliser ton souhait ?

- Arrête Fuma ! Tu me fais mal ! Hurla Kamui.

- Comme ta voix est douce… J'avais raison de vouloir te faire des propositions, tes gémissements doivent être aussi délicieux que ton sang…

Fuma releva ce qui fut un jour son, mais Kamui dû néanmoins s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Fuma lécha lentement les multiples coupures du premier « Kamui », activité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement :

- Tu as tors de m'appeler Fuma, tu sais… Je suis Kamui. L'étoile divine née pour « Kamui ». Si tu réfléchis, tu te rendras compte que je suis une partie de toi. Celle que tu as délaissée en choisissant ton camp. Et puisque je ne suis autre que toi, voit le mal que tu t'inflige à toi-même… Si ça te fait aussi mal, pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas ?

Kamui envoya alors une prière muette à l'exorciste : « Subaru… Viens je t'en supplies… Tu m'avais dit qu'il suffisait que je t'appelle… S'il pouvait m'entendre… Viens Subaru, je t'en pris… Je veux croire aux miracles… »

Au pied du Cerisier, Subaru entendit un vague échos au fond de lui. Son leader l'appelait, il le savait, le sentait. Un lien l'unissait à Kamui, qui avait était créé le jour où l'adolescent avait choisit de prendre la tête des dragons du ciel. L'appel ne mourait pas en lui, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Le jeune homme fut prit d'une inquiétude grandissante, et quitta la maison du Sakurazukamori. Il traversa les rues à grandes enjambées, essayant de localiser l'appel au secours le plus précisément possible. Subaru finit par le trouver sur une place que le soleil avait toujours du mal à éclairer…

Les bruits de sa course avaient prévenus les deux combattants de sa venue.

Il se redressa, à peine essoufflé, et tendit immédiatement un kekkaï :

- Quel manie horripilante, se répugna Fuma, que de toujours vouloir enfermer les gens. Je trouve cela navrant…

- Ca va, Kamui ? Demanda l'exorciste sans lui prêter attention.

L'adolescent se dégageait à peine de l'étreinte de son étoile jumelle, encore sous le choc des coups, des paroles, et de l'arrivée de Subaru. Il peinait à respirer, mais maintenant il tiendrait le coup. Subaru le savait.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, mon mignon, fit Fuma à l'adresse de Kamui. Pour L'instant je vais m'occuper de ton preux chevalier. « Celui qui prend doucement mais sûrement ma place », ajouta-il tout bas.

Le dragon de la terre se retourna face au Suméragi, le léger sourire sur ses lèvres notait un manque d'originalité. Dans ce tableau, Fuma n'avait définitivement pas le bon rôle… L'exorciste décida d'aller au devant des attaques de cet homme à la faussa amabilité. Il envoya une simple carte, pour le provoquer un peu. Fuma répliqua par une attaque bien plus massive, que Subaru n'eu que juste le temps d'esquiver. Le sceau déploya alors une quinzaine de cartes, qui bougeaient continuellement en empruntant le tracé d'un pentacle.

Qu'allait faire ces cartes ? On ne le su jamais, car quelque chose de très puissant fit trembler tout le kekkaï, arrêtant du même coup le combat des deux dragons…

Entre ses bras, Yuto sentait que son amant n'était pas tranquille. D'ailleurs, Seïshiro ne tarda pas à s'écarter pour parcourir nerveusement la pièce :

- Qu'y a-il ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu sens où est notre Kamui, en ce moment ?

Yuto ferma un instant les yeux.

- Oui, il doit être dans un quartier un peu en dessous du campus, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, expliqua Seï, Subaru… Avec mes marques je peux aussi savoir où il est…

- Oui ?

- Et bien je le situ exactement au même endroit que Kamui. Sa m'inquiète. Il sont peut-être simplement à proximité, mais je ne crois pas. J'ai, comme on dit, un mauvais pressentiment…

- Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ? Proposa Yuto.

Seï opina du bonnet.

Ils sautèrent de la fenêtre à l'immeuble voisin, l'aquaquinésiste et le Sakurazukamori, un maître de l'eau et un assassin, un manteau blanc et un manteau noir. On les dit anges, mais ici se sont seulement deux étoiles filantes dans le petit jour. Une seule est visible.

(Mais je m'égare gravement)

Les deux dragons de la terre parcouraient les toits. Ils l'aperçurent de loin, l'étoile à cinq branches de Subaru. Elle se découpait verdâtre au-dessus de la ville grise. Ils arrivèrent à ses pieds, hors d'haleine.

Le Sakurazukamori s'approcha, mais évidement, aussi immatériel fut-il, il ne put franchir la barrière de protection. De rage, il tapa contre la paroi translucide. Tout en sachant que ça n'y ferait rien. Yuto le rejoignit, une main sur ses cotes.

« On ne peut pas entrer, comment vas-tu faire ? » Sans lui répondre, Seïshiro l'écarta avec indifférence et alluma une cigarette. « C'est bien le moment », siffla l'ange blanc. Le Sakurazukamori lui jeta un regard noir, et du bout de sa cigarette imprima un parfait pentagramme sur la frontière du kekkaï. Puis, sans changer de technique, il fit une mise en abîme : au centre de se premier pentagramme il en dessina un second, au centre duquel il en dessina un troisième, etc… Puis il prit une carte, avec laquelle il se trancha les veines, sans plus de façons. Le sang coulait de son avant bras, sous le regard horrifié de son amant. Il trempa ses doigts dans le fluide carmin, et repassa méticuleusement les figures, jusqu'à se que toutes les étoiles aient absorbées le liquide. Il recula de plusieurs pas, Yuto fit de même (vous je sais pas, mais j'trouve que ça sans the massive attaque of the century !).

Puis le Sakurazukamori envoya une bourrasque de pétales contre le tout. L'édifice, aussi parfait fut-il, trembla violement. Une brèche apparut là où se trouvait l'étoile, et qui se refermait rapidement. Seï attrapa le blond et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils étaient entrés, ils furent enfermés. Les deux anges prirent rapidement la direction du centre, pour tomber nez à nez avec les trois personnages déjà entrés en scène :

- Tiens, Yuto… Fit Fuma sans paraître étonné. Je suppose qu'il est avec toi, sûrement juste

à-côté…

- J'aurais due me douter que c'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça ! (Il jeta un coup d'œil au Sakurazukamori, qui entrait à toute vitesse dans une crise de nerfs qui promettait d'être mémorable). Mais pourquoi ?

Fuma ricana.

- Que tu es pathétique avec ton « pourquoi » ! Tu n'as pas trouvé plus cliché ?

Subaru avait rejoint Kamui. Il le tenait contre lui, l'aidant à rester assit. L'exorciste ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, surtout avec un ado à demi inconscient dans ses bras. Ou peut-être refusait il obstinément de comprendre.

- Mais tu as raison, poursuivait Fuma. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Rien n'aura marché comme je l'avais prévu, décidément…

- Et qu'avais-tu prévu ? Insista Yuto.

- De récupérer Kamui, de le tenir à nouveau à ma merci, répondit Fuma avec une expression de suffisance.

- Il n'a jamais été à ta merci, lança Subaru dans le vide.

- Tu pensais vraiment que… Continua l'aquaquinésiste. Tu n'as pas dû réfléchir bien longtemps avant d'agir! Ou alors je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te passe par la tête !

- Kakyo m'a fait la même remarque, dit le leader des dragons de la terre.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint de nouveau Subaru.

- Ce type est le plus grand manipulateur que j'ai jamais vu ! Lui dit Yuto, excédé. Ce qui n'expliquait rien du tout.

Fuma, lui, fut plus exhaustif :

- Et bien regarde, Subaru. Tu ne mettras pas longtemps à comprendre…

Le leader aux yeux de glace se tourna sur le coté, vers là où il supposait qu'était Seïshiro. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort destiner à faire réapparaître le Sakurazukamori, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ange noir, ni à Yuto d'ailleurs. Avec un grand geste exagéré, Fuma lança le contre-sort. Mais l'aquaquinésiste, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, se jeta entre son leader et son amant. Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et l'envoya valser bien plus loin, mais il n'eu aucun effet notoire. Fuma laissa entr'apercevoir une expression ahurie face à cet acte, et le Sakurazukamori n'osait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ou ce qui venait de ne pas se passer, justement. L'ange blanc se releva péniblement, et Subaru, qui n'avait rien comprit d'autre que la fin d'un combat, dissipa son kekkaï. Fuma fut le premier à s'éclipser, suivit de près par Seïshiro. L'exorciste s'assura que Yuto pourrait renter sans problèmes, ne lui demanda pas d'éclaircissement, et partit à son tour en emportant Kamui (se type a une propension innée pour se retrouver périodiquement à moitié démembré).

Pour Subaru, le Sakurazukamori n'avait pas encore réapparut. Pour Yuto, il venait de disparaître. Et pour lui-même, Seï avait pour la première foi l'impression d'être un pantin dont on tirait les fils.

Subaru soigna Kamui sous le regard attentif des autres sceaux. Au QG des dragons du ciel, la scène avait une forte impression de déjà vu.

Yuto rentra seul chez lui, malheureux comme le monde et était près à tout donner pour pouvoir se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Seïshiro monta dans son cerisier, avec la ferme attention de ne pas en descendre avant d'avoir refroidi sa colère.

Fuma rejoignit Kakyo, sachant seulement qu'il n'était plus le maître de ce jeu.

A suivre…

Et alors, z'en pensez quoi ? En tout cas, les sextuors amoureux, c'est compliqué comme histoire ! Déjà qu'a deux c'était pas simple… Bon, ben… J'prépare la suite


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Deux en un, le tout à trois.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Normal, je veux dire pas d'OOC, pas de délire, juste mon scénario et les lemons.

Base : X/1999. 

Disclaimer : Je ne fais que louer ces magnifiques persos !

Notes : Je dédis cette fic et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec à ma Kestrel, qui m'aura bien

fait chier avec ce couple !

! Gros lemon ! Je vous aurais prévenu, perverse en puissance… Tu l'auras voulut, Kestrel. Alors assume la 'chose'

_« Il y a pas de poèmes sans 'je t'aime'_

_Sans Rimbaud et sans Verlaine » mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite._

Deux en un, le tout à trois 

Le corps tremblant de rage, Seïshiro marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de Yuto. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une explication de sa part. Il gravit sans aucune délicatesse les trois étages, et entra sans frapper mais en claquant la porte. Il trouva Yuto dans la cuisine. Ce dernier avait de toute apparence mal, voir pas, dormit. Il paraissait triste, et son visage avait perdu toute couleur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tonna Seï sans emballages.

- …

- Non, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Tu savais parfaitement que ce qu'il allait me lancer allait me faire réapparaître, alors qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Hurla Seïshiro

- Je… Commença Yuto.

- Merde ! Un truc aussi égoïste sa te ressemble pas ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te… Te… Te tuer ! Acheva le Sakurazukamori.

- Seï, écoute…

- Explique-toi vite, j'ai la faiblesse d'espérer que tu as une bonne excuse…

- Non, je n'en ai pas, répondit le blond qui s'attendait à passer immédiatement de vie à trépas.

- Mais tu en as au moins une, même mauvaise, s'insurgea Seïshiro.

- C'est que… Dit l'ange blanc d'une voix bien plus que mal à l'aise… Si tu étais réapparut, tu m'aurais laissé tomber. Pour Subaru. Et tu m'aurais même sûrement tué…

- Alors ça ! Fit l'ange noir sans partager plus que ça sa pensée.

L'assassin repartit comme il était venu, comme un battement d'aile de papillon, un de ceux qui provoque une tornade à l'autre bout du monde…

Yuto resté seul s'assit sur une chaise, complètement abattu. Mais quand allait-il se réveiller ? Il ferma les yeux. Ferma tout. Ne plus penser à rien, juste voir se fond noir, ce vide derrière le conscient, derrière l'inconscient, cet inconnu que le cerveau ne franchit pas. Et oublier. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à revenir plusieurs années-lumière en arrière.

- Je n'aurais jamais crus ça de toi, fit Fuma.

- T'es encore là, toi…Constata fatidiquement Yuto.

- Je suis toujours là. Alors comme ça tu ne voulais pas le perdre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire au juste ? Grogna le blond qui n'était pas d'humeur.

- Oh ! Rien de très important. Je suis juste venu te signaler que tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement à toujours contrecarrer mais plans…

- Trop heureux de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Fit le blond sans que Fuma y fasse attention.

- … Tout d'abord tu vois le Sakurazukamori à la place de Subaru, et apprêt tu m'empêche de le rendre de nouveau visible…

- Je me demande quelle sera la prochaine foi ! Alors à bientôt, à la prochaine foi justement, et tu seras aimable de me débarrasser le plancher !

Fuma repartit par la fenêtrer en ajoutant : « Je te trouve bien capricieux ces temps si, il faudrait que tu songes à prendre des vacances… ». Le blond poussa un cri rauque des plus exaspérés, et ferma la fenêtre comme s'il venait de chasser un pigeon.

Seïshiro courait. Le visage en sueur, il essayait d'évacuer son trop plein d'énervement. Il aurait dû le tuer… Il était là, immobile, il se serait laisser faire. Mais il avait préféré faire demi-tour. « On a jamais vu ça, pensa-il, un Sakurazukamori aimant deux personnes… » Puis il songea « c'est le début de la déchéance… ». Ce qui le fit beaucoup sourire.

Yuto n'avait aucune excuse, et Seïshiro ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça. Mais comme ce n'était pas une raison pour rester fâché, Le Sakurazukamori entra dans le magasin à sa droite, superbe dans son invisibilité. Il en ressortit peu de temps après, un paquet dans les bras et sous les cris hystériques de la vendeuse qui s'était soudainement mise à croire aux fantômes.

Le Sakurazukamori monta vers l'appartement de Yuto le cœur presque léger. Avant d'entrer, il déballa les deux gants prisonniers du papier kraft. Ils étaient blancs crème, tout simples. Des gants de cuir extra-fins (comme les haricots !) que l'aquaquinésiste pourrait porter tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour dissimuler les deux pentagrammes sur ses mains. Il entra, et s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la cuisine. Yuto ne l'avait pas vu, et son enthousiasme descendit de quelques crans. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait. Après tout il s'en douté depuis longtemps, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Alors, fidèle à son culot, il s'avança au milieu de la scène, et enfila les deux gaines de tissus autour des mains de son amant. Délicatement. Yuto blêmit. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Sakurazukamori pourrait revenir un jour, à part pour le tuer. Mais il était revenu. Pile quand il ne fallait pas…

_Une semaine plus tôt…Ou pas loin…_

Subaru renta éreinté – on déroge pas à la tradition – d'un dernier exorcisme. Les autres sceaux l'attendaient pour manger, à part Seïishiro. Qui bien sûr était rentré chez lui. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde (qui n'en a plus pour longtemps, nous sommes en 1999), Subaru ne put que s'effondrer sur une chaise, les paupières prêtent à fermer boutique. Yuzuria s'inquiétait de le voir tomber dans son assiette d'un instant à l'autre, mais il n'en fit rien. Il mangea même avec appétit, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sorata…

… Depuis cette « première » l'exorciste avait revu Yuto deux ou trois fois, dans une rue, à la terrasse d'un café … Le blond l'avait invité plusieurs fois, sans jamais faire allusion à son pari. « En ça aussi » pensait Subaru « il ressemble à Seïshiro. Lui-même en revanche n'essaya pas de faire un pas en avant vers le blond. Apparemment, il avait oublié ce que lui avait conseillé Kamui. Le leader, en revanche, savait parfaitement où il en était avec Subaru (qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer, bande de perverse…).

A la fin du repas, Subaru se leva, déposa ses affaires dans l'évier et monta se coucher. Kamui le regarda faire, et se précipita à sa suite.

« Tac-tac » fit la porte. Deux petits coups secs et bref contre le panneau de bois, c'était Kamui. Subaru poussa un soupire aussi las que profond, mais alla tout de même ouvrir au jeune homme :

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda le leader en s'attardent une seconde sur le torse nu du sceau.

Subaru s'effaça, entra le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste. Subaru s'assit sur son lit, laissant le fauteuil à l'adolescent :

- Alors, demanda Kamui, tu en es où avec Yuto ?

- Je te trouve bien effronté, ce soir… Répondit Subaru qui avait du mal à ne pas dodeliner de la tête.

- Pardon, rougit Kamui. Je me demandais juste…

- Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Le taquina Subaru l'exorciste.

- Arrête, Subaru ! Gronda le plus jeune sans conviction. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça… C'est toi-même qui me l'as fait remarquer.

L'exorciste sourit. Il aimait bien lorsque Kamui était gêné, ça le faisait rire.

- Tu as raison, concéda Subaru. De toutes façons, je n'y suis pas. Yuto reste très attentionné, et moi je n'ai rien fait en échange.

Silence buté, ou frustré peut-être, chez le leader.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda le maître du yin et du yang pour l'encourager à parler.

- Je maintien, fit Kamui qui n'en finissait pas de monter dans le carmin. Je pense que de… voilà, te permettrait de te libérer de l'emprise que le Sakurazukamori a sur toi.

- Je sais. Tu m'as déjà expliqué ça la dernière fois. Et tu n'as peut-être pas tors, après tout… Mais tu n'as que seize ans, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Euh… Oui, fit le leader déconcerté.

- Et est-ce que tu te rends vraiment bien compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Le questionna Subaru. Il récapitula :

- Tu veux que je couche avec quelqu'un, ce n'est déjà pas quelque chose que l'on fait comme fumer une cigarette. Qui plus est un homme… Je ne me souviens pas m'être affirmé sexuellement (oui mais tu oubli, chère Suby, que pour la yaoïste moyenne tout bîshonen est gay), mais bon après tout ça n'aurait pas une grande importance si ce n'est que cet homme est un dragon de la terre !

- Je sais, Subaru ! Le coupa Kamui. Et j'imagine très bien que pour toi non plus ça ne doit pas être facile… Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu essayes, ajouta-il après un temps d'hésitation. J'espère que tu réfléchiras, au moins un peu, dit-il avant de partir.

Subaru attendit que la porte se soit complètement refermée pour finir de se déshabiller et tomber déjà endormi sur son lit. De toute façons, il avait prit ça décision depuis le début de cette conversation.

De l'autre coté du mur, dans sa chambre, Kamui se tordait les mains en essayant de ne pas regretter ce qu'il venait de dire…

Dans l'espèce de patio, Subaru et Kamui étaient penchés sur un équation. L'exorciste faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher sa nervosité, heureusement l'adolescent ne vit rien.

Samedi après-midi… Au soleil il faisait presque bon, et de nombreux étudiants déambulaient nonchalamment un peu partout. Vers quinze heure, ils rejoignirent le campus où il ne restait plus que Yuzuria (charmante compagnie en perspective). Subaru partit prendre une douche, ce qui ne le calma pas le moins du monde. Il se sécha les cheveux, la vitre couverte de buée ne renvoya aucune image. Il sortit, une main tenant la serviette nouée autour de sa taille, les joues rouges de chaleur. Mais pas que… Il referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre, et fit face à son placard ouvert pour plonger dans un moment d'intense réflexion. L'air frais de la chambre enveloppait avec délice sa peau nue. Il soupira, constatent que les étagères ne contenaient que des habits mal rangeaient, qui, pour la plupart, juraient atrocement les uns avec les autres. Ses yeux aguerris finir par dénicher un jean bleu nuit légèrement resserré à la taille et un T-shirt à large échancrure, aux manches longues, bleu pâle. Il enfila par-dessus une chemise de coton noire qui faisait admirablement ressortir ses yeux verts (en un mot : BÔ !). Il redescendit en marchant presque précautionneusement, comme toujours lorsque l'on ne veut pas froisser ses habits. L'exorciste s'efforça d'adopter une démarche détaché peut convaincante, et traversa le salon, épreuve obligatoire pour sortir dehors (bonjour pléonasme).

« Je vais faire un tour », lança-il à l'adresse de Yuzuria (dont la mâchoire venait de faire la connaissance du plancher) et de Kamui, qui ne dit rien.

Une fois dans l'allée centrale du campus, il sentit un regard se poser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, aperçu Kamui sur le pas de la porte. Qui lui souriait. En montrant ses doigts croisés. Il savait. Et merde !

Subaru acheta des fleurs au passage, même si ça risquait de faire bizarre d'offrir des fleurs à un homme. Un bouquet d'œillets rouges et blancs, comme les pétales du Cerisier.

L'exorciste monta les trois volées d'escaliers qui le menèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'ange, le cœur battant. Il toqua, avec quelque part un arrière goût de catastrophe.

Subaru attendit au moins des heures, et commençait à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, pour son plus grand malheur, et avant qu'il ait put décider si ce qui allait se passer allait lui faire plaisir ou non. Note, le fait qu'il ne sache pas, ou plus, était plutôt bon signe…

- Subaru, quelle bonne surpris ! Fit Yuto d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

- Tiens ! Fit brusquement Subaru en se débarrassant du bouquet plus qu'il ne lui offrait.

- Ha ! Fit le blond en disparaissant dans l'appartement. Serais-tu venu me déclarer ta flamme ? Aurais-je gagné mon pari ? Dit il en rigolant, pas sérieux une demi seconde.

- Oui… Lâcha l'exorciste à peine assez fort.

- …Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-il alors que lui-même n'avait jamais pensé le mettre dans son lit.

- Non… Dit le brun encore plus doucement, les yeux baissés.

Yuto prit le temps de réfléchir. La situation changeait du tout au tout, et il tombait de haut. Jamais il n'aurait dû ressentir quelque chose pour un sceau qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu, qu'il n'aurait jamais connu s'il n'y avait pas eu Seïshiro. Comme pour le contredire, son cœur diffusait lentement mais sûrement de l'adrénaline dans tous ses membres. Décident qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, comme ça, la bouche ouverte (ni fermée d'ailleurs), il dit :

- Et bien… C'est très bien, c'est heu… Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

- Tu permets ? Demanda Subaru en coupant au cours à ces gargouillis.

Yuto ne répondit pas. Partant du principe que « qui ne dit rien acquiesce », l'exorciste s'approcha maladroitement et embrassa les lèvres chaudes et humides. Yuto n'attendit pas que ce premier baiser soit rompu pour l'approfondir, passant sa main derrière la taille de Subaru pour l'attirer contre lui. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre haleine, l'ange contempla son tout juste amant, même s'il y avait des chances que ce ne soit que pour une nuit. Ça avait été bien. Très, bien. Yuto ne ferait pas marche arrière maintenant. Et il était temps pour Subaru de faire confiance à Kamui.

Yuto glissa sa main sous les vêtements de Subaru, le contact avec les doigts froids fit frissonner le sceau. Le contact avec la peau douce et chaude fit frissonner l'ange. Yuto se pencha pour embrasser une seconde fois le brun, des lèvres qu'il aurait presque put juger d'inexpérimentées. Ils reculèrent sans s'en rendre compte, et Subaru se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les mains du dragon de la terre sur ses hanches.

Yuto ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un faisait bouger ses bras, quelque chose de très particulier. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était Subaru, avant de se rendre compte que ses mains venaient de recevoir une paire de gants. En cuire. Les mêmes que Subaru… Affolé, il jeta un coup d'œil : par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut effectivement le Sakurazukamori. Qui rigolait, comme toujours. « Je reviens », fit-il à l'adresse de Subaru avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain, où la première chose qu'il fit, avant de se morfondre, fut d'arracher précipitamment les gants de ses mains.

Subaru alla dans le couloir, sans comprendre, sans sentir les yeux de Seï dans son dos.

Il fixa un instant la porte au fond du couloir, et enleva sa chemise. Puis son sous-pull. Un pantalon alla les rejoindre sur le sol et, enfin, un caleçon.

Dans son coin, Seïshiro regardait tout cela avec intérêt. Cette mascarade lui serait peut-être profitable, en fin de compte…

Yuto referma le robinet d'eau chaude, puis d'eau froide. Quand la situation était désespérée, prendre un bain. Toujours, et peu importe quand. Ou comment, d'ailleurs. Il releva la tête, et croisa tout d'abord deux billes noires cerclées de vert. Puis il s'aperçut que ces deux yeux appartenaient à un Subaru en tenue d'adam. Le corps semblait allongé, élancé, la taille extrêmement fine. Et un peu de rouge s'étalait sur les joues. Subaru s'approcha, et défit la cravate pour laquelle Yuto avait eu droit à de nombreux compliments à la mairie. La bande de tissu tomba à terre dans un léger froissement, et l'exorciste alla beaucoup plus vite pour débarrasser le blond de sa chemise. Se dernier s'empressa d'enlever tout ce qui aurait encore put les gêner. Yuto l'attira contre lui, et ils s'enfoncèrent doucement dans l'eau chaude qui les attendait. Ils restèrent enlacés le plus longtemps possible, flottant, presque en apesanteur. Ils durent refaire surface, et Subaru inspira goulûment une bouffée d'air avant de replonger avec Yuto, qui ne croyait pas à son rêve. Plus ou moins debout, plus ou moins à genoux, l'aquaquinésiste sentit que le brun ne se contenterait pas longtemps de ces baisers. Il l'attira contre lui, et passa une main derrière lui, entre ses cuisses. Les mains de Subaru exploraient sans relâche le corps du blond, le couvrant de caresses, de légères pressions, de doigts curieux. Il ne put cependant pas savoir qu'elle texture avait réellement la peau de Yuto, l'eau qui les entourait déposait une sorte de voile qui rendait tout extrêmement doux et lisse. L'exorciste se sentait de plus en plus impatient tandis que la main de Yuto parcourait ses jambes et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le mettant au supplice. Mais comme Yuto n'avait d'Adam que la tenue, il ne toucha pas au fruit défendu, ce qui était peut-être pire pour le brun. Est-ce qu'il n'osait pas ou est-ce qu'il jouait avec lui, Subaru n'aurait su le dire. Il sentit seulement l'eau, partout, et le corps nu de l'ange contre lui. Comme toujours, il sentait son esprit partir à la dérive alors que ça n'avait même pas réellement commencé. Il enlaça Yuto, dont les mains remontèrent lui donner des frissons le long du dos, et il l'embrassa autant qu'il put. Avec autant d'amour qu'il en était capable. Et ces doigts qui revenaient courir le long de ses jambes… Ils retournèrent sous la surface, toujours enlacés. L'eau pénétrait impunément dans leur bouche, diluant la salive qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Loin d'être bizarre, cela était très agréable. Ils remontèrent, indifférent aux ondes que l'eau propageait autour d'eux. L'air dense et humide contrastait étonnamment avec le milieu aquatique dans lequel ils étaient totalement immergés. L'exorciste marqua une pose, et se serra contre le torse imberbe de Yuto, chose qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le brun passait les bras autour du coup de son ange, qui l'embrassa, évidement… Leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient, leurs corps tellement l'un contre l'autre que même l'eau ne les séparait plus. Ils étaient toujours à se serrer dans leurs bras lorsque l'eau ondula. Une ondulation qui ne leur été pas due…

_Jeune personne innocente, si toute fois il est encore possible de l'être à se stade, arrête-toi là. Sinon je ne répond plus de rien, moi-même j'avoue ne pas savoir comment j'ai pus écrire la suite…Mais si tu te sais impudique, ne te prive surtout pas de continuer _

- Yuto, qu'est ce que sais ? Demanda Subaru, inquiet.

- Rien, fit l'aquaquinésiste sans savoir comment interpréter ce qui se passait. Enfin si, c'est Seïshiro qui nous rejoint.

- Hein ? Fit le brun sans quitter les bras qui l'entouraient.

- Tu vas voir…

L'ange l'embrassa avec fougue, et Subaru sentit un doigt, puis deux, se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses jusqu'à pénétrer à l'intérieure de lui. Il se crispa instantanément, il n'avait pas apprit à aimer cette sensation. Les caresses de Yuto le détendirent, et les doigts furent remplacés par autre chose ? Il cria d'abord. Un cri qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put mais qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Mais le blond était toujours en face de lui.

- Yuto, comment…

Ce dernier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et embrassa quelque chose au dessus de lui. Une onde beaucoup trop forte pour être normale agita les eaux à l'intérieure de la baignoire (en foutant de l'eau un peu partout, d'ailleurs). Subaru parvint à voir Seïshiro, derrière lui. Et lorsque Yuto s'éloigna, le Sakurazukamori ne disparut pas. Il lui aura donc fallut un dragon du ciel et un dragon de la terre pour réapparaître. Qui de toutes façons n'étaient autre que les deux seules personnes qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à aimer…

- Seï… Murmura Subaru qui était à nouveau près à tomber dans les vaps, maintenant que la sensation désagréable accompagnant l'entrée de quelqu'un en soi avait disparue.

Yuto s'écarta un petit peu, tout deux s'étaient retrouvés. Il n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans, il n'avait était là que provisoirement. Pour Subaru parce qu'il voyait Seïshiro, pour Seïshiro parce qu'il pouvait converser avec Subaru. Il allait atteindre le fond de la baignoire, quand…

« Ne t'en vas pas comme ça » le rappela le Sakurazukamori « tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir s'il te plaît… » Il revint docilement, Seïshiro l'embrassa et il eu du mal à ne pas sourire. Comprenant parfaitement ce que lui avait demandé Seï, Yuto se prépara à une longue apnée, et disparu sous la surface.

Derrière lui, le Sakurazukamori entamait un mouvement de va et viens délicieusement irrégulier. La douleur s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place au plaisir, tandis qu'au même moment, et beaucoup plus bas, il sentit que l'eau qui entourait son bas-ventre était remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud, de presque plus humide bien que ce soit difficilement possible. Il sentit la langue de Yuto entrer elle aussi dans la danse, devrais-je dire la nage ?

Les hanches de Subaru reçurent quatre mains, qui le tenaient fermement. Il ne put savoir si les deux autres prenaient plaisir à ce qu'ils faisaient, en revanche il sut que lui-même ne pourrait pas aller plus haut. Dans l'eau, il flottait. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, se laissant envahir par des sensations plus violentes que douces. Est-ce qu'il criait ? A qui était cette hanche, ou cette épaule peut-être, à laquelle il s'accrochait comme un naufragé s'accroche à son bout de bois ? Il ne savait pas. Sa vision se troublait, il redoutait l'instant ou tout cela s'arrêterait. Mais surtout, par-dessus tout ça, il y avait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, sa poitrine qui se soulevait beaucoup trop vite, il sentait l'adrénaline qui avait complètement remplacé son sang. Adrénaline, délicieuse drogue qui lui diffusait une douleur sourde et agréable au creux de son ventre, qui engourdissait le bout de ses doigts en les faisant trembler, qui tenait les yeux ouverts et gonflait les veines de ses temps à les faire exploser. Qui sur-irriguait son cerveau, à la limite de lui donner des visions. Qui embrouillait tout et faisait voir plus nettement les sensations que l'on ne discerne habituellement pas.

Puis Yuto dû remonter, et Seïshiro se retira. Quelqu'un le retint avant qu'il ne coule. On l'embrassa. Lequel était-ce ? Son corps qui commençait à se rapprocher d'un état normal lui permis de voir que c'était les deux. Il se laissait faire, enlaçant ce qui était à sa portée.

Il sentit ensuite une grande fatigue l'envahir. Ce qui fit qu'au début il crû qu'il délirait, mais non. L'eau le portait vers le bord de la baignoire, l'enveloppant de ses vagues, le caressant. Aucun doute que Yuto avait mit ses talents de maître de l'eau à contribution. Il s'endormi peu de temps après, sous les délicates attentions de l'eau, alors que Seïshiro avait refermé ses bras autour de Yuto et l'embrassait avec force. Avec beaucoup plus de puissance que s'il s'agissait de Subaru. Il y avait ensuite eu certainement plus, ce n'était pas le style du Sakurazukamori que de se contenter d'étreintes passionnées.

« Un triangle amoureux qui n'est certainement pas quelconque et a Seïshiro pour hypoténuse et centre de gravitée », songea Subaru en se rappelant les cours de maths de Kamui, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux se refermèrent lorsque les deux anges s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau. Yuto était au fond, sur le dos, et par-dessus Seïshiro visitait son intimité avec beaucoup plus de puissance qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ce face-à-face demandait une souplesse extrême, ainsi qu'une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Surtout, ne pas ouvrir la bouche. À moins que les lèvres de l'autre passe à portée…

Subaru finissait de se rhabiller, et il rejoignit les deux dragons dans la cuisine. Eux n'avaient pas dormis… Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, et les deux anges le regardaient avec un air presque attendrit, comme deux parents regardent un enfant revenant de sa sieste (peut-être que la comparaison n'est pas idéale… Auquel cas Subaru était sujet à un double complexe d'œdipe…). Il s'assit quelque part à peu près au milieu/sur les deux hommes. Ses deux hommes.

Seïshiro été parti faire un tour, seul. Certainement nourrir le Cerisier qui devait crever la dalle ; ou peut-être simplement se rappeler quelle sensation cela faisait que de sentir l'air ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Subaru rejoignit Yuto et se coucha tout contre lui.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, en fin de compte avec Seï ? Demanda l'exorciste.

- Eh bien, ricana l'ange blanc, le jour où vous vous êtes battus tout les deux, et que Seïshiro a compris que tu allais te tuer avec ton sort, il s'est dit que se serais dommage et il a enlevé sa barrière. Fuma en a profité pour lui jeter un sort qui l'a fait disparaître. Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est la personne qui était la plus importante à ses yeux qui devait pouvoir la faire réapparaître.

Au départ, c'est toi qui devais le voir. Et puis en fait j'étais là et ça a tout embrouillé.

- Mais pourquoi Fuma a-il fait ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison !

- Tu vas rire, le contredit Yuto, il était jaloux de toi. Il te trouvait trop proche de Kamui et pensait que si Seï disparaissait tu le chercherait et t'éloignerait de Kamui.

- Il aura bien fait ! Conclut Subaru.

Puis, un peu amer il ajouta :

- J'espère qu'à présent il est rassuré.

Le Sakurazukamori finissait de replacer la terre sous le Cerisier. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était délicieux… « Deux amants pour un Sakurazukamori, à croire que je vire nympho ! En voilà deux qui ne mourront pas de ma main, en tout cas. Mais bon, errare humanum est, comme disait l'autre. Et moi j'ai deux amants. »

L'assassin fit raisonner ses derniers mots sans trop y croire. « Le bonheur est moins éphémère que la vie », songea-il en finissant de tasser la terre sous laquelle le Cerisier trouverait une jeune fille pour se repaître.

Il devait être onze heure passé lorsque Subaru rentra au campus, qu'il referma la porte sur la nuit sans lune, le plus doucement possible. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tomber nez à nez avec son leader :

- Est-ce que j'avais raison, demanda timidement Kamui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'exorciste. Certainement.

- Tu m'as donc écouté, finalement.

- Oui. Et le Sakurazukamori est réapparut, demain il faudra réunir les sept sceaux pour une séance d'explication. Et crois moi, tu ne seras pas le dernier surpris !

Kamui ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation, trop dérouté par l'attitude fanfaronne de l'exorciste.

- Tu crois que ça aura servit à quelque chose, au final ? Questionna Kakyo. Fuma et lui étaient dans l'un de ses rêves.

- Je ne sais pas si ça aura servit à quelque chose, répondit Fuma, mais en tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'y suis plus pour grand-chose dans cette histoire. Les évènements m'ont complètement dépassés.

- Et Kamui ? Poursuivit le Yumémi.

- Kamui sera bientôt à moi. Affirma tranquillement le leader des anges

- Oui, dit fatalement Kakyo. Avant la fin de l'année…

OWARI

Pfiou ! Pas mécontente de l'avoir finie, quand même. Il est une heure du mat' et le lemon a été fait alors que j'été droguée au chocolat ! C'est de loin comme de près ma plus longue fic, et je suis certaine d'avoir une tendinite au poignet. Et puis j'ai cassé mon crayon…

Review, menace de mort, voir même, peut-être, si sa se trouve, il est possible que, éventuellement, des compliments ? Vous gênez pas !


End file.
